Une nouvelle vie
by kahinna
Summary: Bonjour, voici une vutch (deja ecrite sur mon propre blog) donc tous les hommes de la confrerie sont là Je ne vous mets pas de résume, juste un spoile : Butch est très très entreprenant C'est une histoire MM ! Blackdagger brotherhood, confrerie de la dague noire, Vishous, Butch
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

On a un problème !

Quoi ?

Les flics

Hein ?

Ils sont dans la boite.

Putain, une descente ?

Ouaip ma gueule !

Bon tu sais ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Préviens Trez ! Putain, comment ça se fait qu'on n'est pas été prévenu ?

J'en sais rien !

Le sympath fourragea sa main dans sa coupe iroquoise.

Et la confrérie ?

Ils sont là…

Et merdeeee…..Va les voir et surtout dis leur de ne pas bouger !

C'est toi le patron !

Au fait ! C'est qui le connard en charge de cette putain de descente ?

Connais pas, brun, assez baraqué, nez de travers, yeux marrons-noisette.

Rehv leva ses yeux violets vers son chef de la sécurité. La femelle était calme, mais il la connaissait trop bien.

Un coup de foudre ?

Va te faire foutre ! Bon je vais prévenir les frères.

Dis à ces connards de flicaille que j'arrive.

J'ai l'impression que leur Boss n'en a strictement rien à foutre, jetant un coup d'œil sur les caméras.

Le vampire fit volte-face, et serra les dents à la vue de ce qui défilait sur son écran. Le flic s'approchait de la section VIP. Il avait l'air concentré sur la table de la confrérie. Ce que le sympath pouvait comprendre. Les guerriers étaient uniques en leurs genres. Magnifique et dangereux à la fois. A eux seuls, ils faisaient clignoter tous les signaux d'alarme d'un flic normalement constitué.

Et merdeeeee

Tu peux le dire, fit Xhex, la mine réjouie.

Le flic était maintenant devant la table des frères. Les fixant un par un. Comme pour évaluer leur potentiel de dangerosité. Et sans le savoir, il était face aux armes les plus létales de toute cette putain de ville.

Bon j'y vais ! Avant que ça dégénère. Fais disparaitre le matos.

C'est comme si c'était fait Boss.

Putain de nuit !

Il prit sa canne et sortit de son bureau. Xhex fixa encore quelques instants la caméra. Le flic était en position défensive, jambes écartées, ses bras le long du corps. Elle adressa une prière de remerciement à la Vierge Scribe, le mec avait rangé son flingue dans son holster, visible sous son manteau en cuir.

Quelques minutes auparavant,

Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Brian « Butch » O'Neal.

Il entendit le glissement caractéristique des armes qu'on chargeait.

Les caméras ?

HS, patron !

Parfait ! Je veux que vous bloquiez toutes les issues. Personne ne doit sortir de la boite sans mon autorisation.

Le groupe se scinda en deux. Les premiers partirent à l'arrière du bâtiment, tandis que les seconds se placèrent à l'entrée. L'inspecteur O'Neal les regarda faire, attendant son heure. Son oreillette lui apprit que ses hommes avaient cernés tout l'immeuble. Quand ces agents furent en place, il s'avança tranquillement vers l'entrée de la boite Zerosun. La file d'attente était longue. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il patienta.

Le vigile après l'avoir évaluer, le laissa entrer. Il se dirigea vers le bar, d'un pas faussement nonchalant, photographiant du regard tous les coins de la boite.

Je suis dans la place, murmura-t-il.

Un chuchotement tenu lui apprit que ses agents avaient entendu sa remarque. Il demanda un verre de Lag, s'adossant au comptoir et but une gorgée, toute en évaluant la pièce. Il vit deux mastodontes garder une entrée avec un ruban rouge. Le coin VIP. Il continua à jauger la pièce d'un œil spéculatif. La musique, mélange de bruits indescriptibles explosait de toutes parts.

Putain, vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça, murmura-t-il. Se retournant vers le Barman. Le patron est là ?

Ca dépend de qui le demande, répondit le jeune homme, flegmatique.

Inspecteur O'Neal ! Annonça Butch sur le même ton.

Le Barman se figea. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir, sous le regard goguenard de Butch.

Bien, petit Barman, tu es un bon petit soldat. Appuie sur le bouton. Appelle ton chef.

Le feu aux joues, le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton situé en dessous du comptoir, sous le regard de Butch qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Apres un dernier coup d'œil appuyé, il prit son verre et but. Le reposant, il se dirigea tranquillement vers le coin VIP.

Les deux gaillards qui montaient la garde le stoppèrent.

C'est privé, Monsieur ! Il faut une carte de membre

Vraiment ?

Butch sortit tranquillement sa carte d'inspecteur, sous le nez des deux vigiles.

Voici ma carte !

Les deux agents de sécurité se regardèrent, puis sans un mot s'effacèrent devant le flic.

Bien….Vous voyez, moi aussi je suis un VIP !

Au même moment, un brouhaha se fit entendre.

Police ! Que personne ne bouge.

Butch se retourna, fixant les deux vigiles qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Au fait ! Suis venu avec des amis ! Eux aussi se sont des VIP.

Au même moment,

Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? demanda Zadist

Ben quoi c'est ma collation de 11h00, répondit Rhage.

Les frères regardèrent la monstrueuse assiette du vampire, remplis de poulets, de frites, de salades et d'autres choses dont Z ne pourrait pas donner le nom.

Rhage loucha vers le plat du frère balafré, un steak bleu baignait trempant encore légèrement dans son sang, un risotto et des petits légumes accompagnaient sa viande.

Pour moi ton truc est mon quart-heure ! Ça ne nourrit même pas un bébé ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus substantiel…

Ca dépend de ce que tu nommes substantiel, énonça Vishous ! T'as un grave problème de proportion, mon pote !

Vu que ce que tu avales est liquide (regardant le frère tatoué lever son verre de Goose), t'es mal placé pour me parler de substantielalité !

Ce mot n'existe pas, rétorqua Fhury

Eh bien il est dans mon jargon, Prof !

Substantialité suffira, rajouta Vishous, une grimace ressemblant étrangement à un sourire sur son visage.

Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Jane, V ! Elle t'apprend trop de mot en « ité », c'est moche.

Laisse ma femelle en dehors de ta flagrante inculture !

Tu vois ! Tout de suite les grands mots….Tu déclines mon pote…Si ça continue, tu vas nous porter des lunettes de Docteur et nous ennuyer avec des sermons !

Je t'emmerde Hollywood, heureusement que ta shellane est là pour remonter le niveau intellectuel du couple…

Le vampire blond sourit au nom de sa femelle. Sa petite guerrière à lui. Courageuse et si douce.

Ahhhh…Ça c'est ce que tu crois mon petit padawan !

Fermes-la et bouffe ! T'arrêteras de dire autant de conneries, s'exclama Zadist.

Messieurs ! Bonsoir !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui venait de les interpeller. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les yeux noisette et un nez qui déjà avait dû rencontrer un poing, était debout devant leur table. Le mec était immobile, fixant un à un les hommes attablés autour.

Je me présente, inspecteur Brian O'Neal, de la police de Caldwell.

Les frères se mirent en mode défensif. Butch se rapprocha.

C'est une table digne d'un « wings bowl ». Son regard se fit plus attentif. Mais que vois-je ? Fixant le harnais de Fhury. Des poignards ? Est-ce vos couverts ? La maison n'en offre pas avec les plats ?

Xhex se matérialisa d'un coup devant la table.

Inspecteur ?

Butch se retourna vers l'apparition.

Je suis Xhex, le chef de la sécurité de cette boite. Puis-je vous aider ? lançant un regard d'avertissement aux frères.

Oui, effectivement Madame, je souhaiterai voir le propriétaire de cette honorable maison. Et évidemment, je vous demanderais de me faire faire le tour de la propriété, répondit Butch, d'un ton faussement aimable.

Avec grand plaisir, lâcha Xhex sur le même ton. Mais, laissons ces messieurs à leur diner.

Butch fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette femme ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de ces mecs. Du coin de l'œil, il vit arriver son coéquipier José. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la veste d'un des hommes. Mais un bras de fer le bloqua.

Je vous interdis de me toucher, grinça le mec.

Butch leva les yeux vers le type qui l'avait bloqué. Seigneur, ce mec avait l'air d'un tueur, avec ses yeux noirs et la balafre qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage. Il vit que les autres étaient sur le qui-vive. José avait sorti son flingue et attendais la réaction de son collègue. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau.

Z, calmes-toi, dit celui qui avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bizarres.

Le mec qui le retenait lui relâcha le bras. Butch se tourna alors vers celui qui venait de parler. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et il retint son souffle. Putain, le mec était magnifique. Habillé tout en cuir noir, un bouc lui mangeait les lèvres qui étaient assez épaisses. Et ces yeux, on aurait dit du diamant dans un écrin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'humecter ses lèvres. Le regard de diamant flamboya à ce geste.

Butch ?

Butch sortit de la transe, dans laquelle la vue du mec l'avait plongée. Il se retourna vers José.

Il n'y a rien !

Butch lui jeta un regard noir.

Sérieux ?

On a fouillé partout ! S'il y avait drogue, ils s'en sont débarrassés.

Putain !

L'un des hommes avec une incroyable chevelure émit un discret soupir de soulagement. Mais pas assez discret pour Butch. Il se retourna vers coéquipier.

José ?

Ouais !

Fouille Monsieur cheveux de feu.

L'atmosphère autour de la table devint d'un coup irrespirable. Les quatre hommes se figèrent à cet ordre.

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Fit une voix.

Butch tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Immense. Une coupe iroquoise, un manteau en fourrure. Majestueux. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Je présume que vous êtes le propriétaire de cette boite ?

Exact, répondit Rehv. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller mes clients, vous êtes dans une propriété privée, Inspecteur ?

O'Neal, Brian O'Neal. Et la plaque que vous voyez (la mettant sous le nez du sympath) m'autorise pleins de choses et entre autres à fouiller qui je veux. José ?

Son collègue, rangeant son flingue, s'approcha de la table.

Levez-vous Monsieur.

Vas-y Fhury ! dit Vishous, fixant Butch d'un regard de tueur.

Fhury ? Seigneur….

Le frère se leva doucement et se mit face à José.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Comment dire ! Basiquement, ils étaient dans une sacré merde !

Faisant face au flic mexicain, Fhury serra les dents. Pas d'interaction avec les humains ! Putain, il avait une sacrée envie de flinguer ce mec. Il leva les bras pour permettre au père dodu de pouvoir le palper. Il savait d'ors et déjà que les flics n'allaient pas les lâcher. Pas avec les dagues noires qui pendaient dans leurs holsters respectifs.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore été voir le révérend. Donc, petite cerise dans ce gros bordel. Il n'allait pas être arrêté pour possession de drogues.

Youpi !

Le petit homme sortit les deux dagues de son holster. Il les soupesa.

Elles sont magnifiques, fit-il

Merci, répondit Fhury

Il avait l'impression d'assister à un sketch. Du coin de l'œil, il vit arriver d'autres flics en tenue de service. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Wrath allait les écorcher vifs. Il jeta un regard assassin au Révérend qui parlementait avec le premier flic qui les avait abordés. Le mec était un dur, un vieux de la vieille. On ne la lui faisait pas. Ce regard noisette était beaucoup trop intelligent pour sa propre sécurité.

Ils sentaient ces frères sur le fil du rasoir. Un seul mot. Et tout pouvait partir en couille. Surtout avec Z, dont le regard devenait de plus en plus noir.

Il fait froid dans ce coin, dit Butch, s'adressant au sympath.

Rehv n'allait pas lui expliquer que cette vague glaciale venait de chaque frère installé à la table. Il sentait monter la colère des guerriers comme le souffle du tison sur les braises. Il allait devoir gérer ça et vite.

Inspecteur ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans ces murs. Mon établissement est respectable (il fit mine d'ignorer les haussements de sourcils des frères). Il n'y a pas de mineurs. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce ne sont que des amis qui se font un gueuleton entre eux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'illégal à ça.

Ces messieurs si « respectables » ont des armes sur eux.

Ce sont des chasseurs de primes. Leurs permis de port d'armes sont en règle. Ainsi que leurs licences.

Certes, alors José ? (sans détourner le regard de Rehv).

Rien ! A part ses flingues et ses putains de dagues noires. Tout est en règle.

Et les autres ?

Les frères sortirent leur licence et leur permis, ainsi que les armes. Et posèrent tout sur la table.

Contrôlez-moi ça !

Le « ça » raisonna comme une provocation. L'atmosphère se tendit encore plus. Z esquissa un mouvement, mais Vishous, l'arrêta d'un simple regard. Le vampire balafré se tassa sur son fauteuil, un rictus menaçant retroussant sa lèvre.

Les policiers qui attendaient, se rapprochèrent. Les guerriers, le regard noir encre se levèrent. Les agents eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Les mecs étaient immenses. Flippants. Tous habillé en cuir noir. Leur visage était figé comme dans du granit. Ils avaient la rage. C'était visible. Mais, ils ne firent rien, laissant les flics les palper.

Rien à déclarer, fit le premier policier qui s'occupait de Z.

Le regard noir suivait ces gestes à la loupe, ce qui rendait le flic nerveux. Ces collègues dirent la même chose.

Il ne restait que Vishous. Butch se rapprocha du frère. Le mec était positivement splendide. Le flic sentit sa queue palpiter. Il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par un mec. Et d'habitude ses gouts allaient plus vers les mecs blonds, comme celui qui avait une gueule d'ange, et moins baraqués. Celui-ci était un dominant. Un vrai. Un alpha. Et comme lui-même en était un, il trouvait ça marrant d'avoir de l'attirance pour un mec qui partageait les mêmes besoins de domination que lui.

Il dut lever les yeux pour voir ce visage. Il remarqua des tatouages sur la tempe droite, mais les cheveux noirs étaient mis de telle façon que cela cachait en partie les dessins. Il avait la bizarre envie de les contempler, et de repousser ces cheveux soyeux. Mais c'était outrepasser ses prérogatives de flic. Dommage, se dit-il, il se contenterait de palper ce corps et de satisfaire son envie de savoir si il était aussi musculeux qu'il en avait l'air. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Vishous leva les bras, fixant le flic. Il avait une envie très simple de buter ce mec. Un humain qui se permettait de le toucher, le palper comme si il était un vulgaire toxico, ou un délinquant juvénile. Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de foutre le bordel. Pour le moment cet humain avait la main, et c'était un teigneux. Et s'il lui donnait une seule occasion, le flic allait s'engouffrer dans la brèche directe. Et ça c'etait juste pas possible.

Vas-y Cop, fais-toi plaisir, ironisa-t-il.

Je ne te la fais pas dire, rétorqua Butch.

Au premier contact des mains sur lui, Vishous ressentit une décharge d'électricité le traverser de part en part, suivi d'une intense chaleur qui se focalisa vers son bas-ventre. Le flic dut ressentir la même chose, car il décolla ses mains immédiatement. Une lueur de perplexité dans le fond noisette.

Puis il se rapprocha, comme pour retenter l'expérience. Cette fois-ci, la vague de chaleur se fit plus forte, et V sentit son sexe se redresser. Putain ! Le voilà maintenant qu'il trippait pour un humain, un flic en plus. Et pourtant, il était heureux avec Jane, elle lui apportait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Du moins, presque tout, fit une petite voix dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Un frémissement le parcourut. Putain, il voulait encore ces mains sur lui.

Comme s'il avait entendu, Butch recommença à le palper, il sentait les muscles de ce magnifique corps se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il le touchait. Ses mains se firent plus douces, plus caressantes. Il aimait ce qu'il pétrissait. La chaleur entre leurs deux corps se fit encore plus intense. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient des spectateurs autour d'eux, tellement ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

Un raclement de gorge, les firent revenir à la réalité. Jose s'avança vers eux.

Il n'a rien non plus, fit Butch, la voix rauque. Bon, on se casse, y a plus rien à voir.

Les policiers commencèrent à se détourner et se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Butch les suivit plus lentement, énervé de cette perte de temps. Il sentait le regard violet du propriétaire lui bruler la nuque. Mais il s'en foutait. Il se passait des choses pas très catholiques de cette putain de boite, il n'allait pas lâcher aussi facilement l'affaire.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour jauger la salle. Et son regard croisa les yeux hallucinant du mec au bouc. Un long frémissement brulant lui parcourut l'échine.

Oui ! Foi de Butch O'Neal ! Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le regard de diamant scintilla comme une réponse à cette provocation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le téléphone de la confrérie sonna.

Allo ?

Une voix hystérique se fit entendre au bout du fil.

Messire, haleta un vampire au bout du fil, j'ai été attaqué par les lessers.

Calmes toi. Où-es-tu ? Demanda Fhury

Caché dans la ruelle à côté du ZeroSun, venez vite, un humain a voulu m'aider et ils l'ont attaqué.

On arrive.

Fhury ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit son portable et appela Vishous qui terminait sa patrouille avec Rhage. Les deux vampires allaient justement égayer leur gosier et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la boite de Rehv.

Au Zerosun. Maintenant ! Un civil a été attaqué.

Compris ! On y est !

Vishous raccrocha. Le temps de donner l'info à Rhage, il se dématérialisa, derrière la boite de nuit.

Il arriva au moment, où un mec- un humain- se prit un poignard dans le ventre. Il se dématérialisa derrière la face de craie et lui enfonça sa dague.

Rhage se pointa et engloba la scène, il vit un humain à terre. Et vishous qui terminait le boulot. Se retournant, il découvrit un jeune pré-trans tremblant, accroupi derrière la poubelle. Il s'approcha doucement, lui parlant à voix basse.

C'est fini, dit Rhage. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Quand le pré-trans vit le guerrier, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa.

Il a voulu m'aider.

On a bien compris, répondit Hollywood.

Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait messire, il a été blessé à cause de moi. Ne le tuez pas !

On ne va pas le tuer ! s'indigna Rhage. On n'est pas des assassins.

Le jeune eut un sourire septique, qu'il remballa aussi sec, à la vue de la colère de Rhage. Il connaissait la réputation des guerriers de la dague noire. Ils ne faisaient pas de quartier. Et n'étaient pas connus pour leur mansuétude et leur douceur.

Vishous se précipita sur l'humain qui gisait inconscient. Quand il découvrit le visage de la victime, il s'arrêta net. Le flic !

Putain !

Rhage se retourna.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est le flic !

Qui ?

Le flic qu'a fait la descente chez Rhev !

T'es sérieux ?

Vishous se déplaça de côté pour permettre à Rhage de voir.

Merde….

C'est clair !

On fait quoi ?

Le jeune pre-trans se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

Il faut l'amener dans un hôpital humain !

Vishous se retourna, fixant de ses yeux de diamant le jeune vampire, qui déglutit.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Fheroc, fils de vyolance.

Bien, écoute Fheroc, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Rhage va te raccompagner.

Oui, mais….

Un seul regard de V, le fit taire. Rhage ne perdit pas de temps, après avoir lancé un « tu gères, je reviens » à V, il attrapa le jeune pré-trans par le cou et le traina jusqu'à l'escalade, garée derrière le Zerosun.

Vishous s'accroupit devant le flic. Le mec était dans un sale état. Il lui fallait des soins. Et vite. Le jeune Fheroce avait raison, il devait déposer l'humain dans un hôpital, mais étrangement, Vishous ne voulait pas perdre de vue le flic. Ce mec était important pour lui, pour la race, il n'avait pas eu de visions, mais il le sentait instinctivement.

Toute à son hésitation incompréhensible, il entendit Rhage revenir.

Tu l'as effacé ?

Non !

Putain, tu fous quoi, bordel ! Cet humain est un danger pour nous !

Je sais, mais il est blessé.

Et alors ? On a qu'à faire comme le gamin a dit. On efface sa mémoire et on le dépose à l'hôpital.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce mec est un pitbull. Et on pourrait commettre des dommages irréparables à son cerveau si on l'efface.

On s'en fout ! Au moins le mec ne nous posera pas plus de problème.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Vishous ! Sauf si….tu as eu une vision ?

Vishous se détourna légèrement. Rhage ne lâcha pas l'affaire, sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule de son frère, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Tu as eu une vision ?

Oui ! Mentit V

Putain…..T'es sur ?

Oui ! Ce mec est important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il l'est !

Wrath va nous buter ! Bon, allez on l'embarque, ta shellane le soignera.

A ces mots, la tension monta dans le corps de Vishous. Il ne voulait pas. Cette réponse spontanée se propagea dans tout son cerveau. Non, il ne voulait pas que Jane s'approche du flic. Et ça le mit en rage d'avoir des instincts possessifs concernant ce mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda Rhage s'accroupir et prendre l'humain par les épaules.

Bon, on y va beugla le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Vishous soupira. Inconsciemment il sentait que les nuits à venir allaient être un vrai bordel ! Il prit les jambes du flic, qui geignit sous la douleur, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Oui ! se dit V, ce mec était les emmerdes avec un gros E.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le téléphone de la confrérie sonna.

Allo ?

Une voix hystérique se fit entendre au bout du fil.

Messire, haleta un vampire au bout du fil, j'ai été attaqué par les lessers.

Calmes toi. Où-es-tu ? Demanda Fhury

Caché dans la ruelle à côté du ZeroSun, venez vite, un humain a voulu m'aider et ils l'ont attaqué.

On arrive.

Fhury ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit son portable et appela Vishous qui terminait sa patrouille avec Rhage. Les deux vampires allaient justement égayer leur gosier et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la boite de Rehv.

Au Zerosun. Maintenant ! Un civil a été attaqué.

Compris ! On y est !

Vishous raccrocha. Le temps de donner l'info à Rhage, il se dématérialisa, derrière la boite de nuit.

Il arriva au moment, où un mec- un humain- se prit un poignard dans le ventre. Il se dématérialisa derrière la face de craie et lui enfonça sa dague.

Rhage se pointa et engloba la scène, il vit un humain à terre. Et vishous qui terminait le boulot. Se retournant, il découvrit un jeune pré-trans tremblant, accroupi derrière la poubelle. Il s'approcha doucement, lui parlant à voix basse.

C'est fini, dit Rhage. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Quand le pré-trans vit le guerrier, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa.

Il a voulu m'aider.

On a bien compris, répondit Hollywood.

Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait messire, il a été blessé à cause de moi. Ne le tuez pas !

On ne va pas le tuer ! s'indigna Rhage. On n'est pas des assassins.

Le jeune eut un sourire septique, qu'il remballa aussi sec, à la vue de la colère de Rhage. Il connaissait la réputation des guerriers de la dague noire. Ils ne faisaient pas de quartier. Et n'étaient pas connus pour leur mansuétude et leur douceur.

Vishous se précipita sur l'humain qui gisait inconscient. Quand il découvrit le visage de la victime, il s'arrêta net. Le flic !

Putain !

Rhage se retourna.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est le flic !

Qui ?

Le flic qu'a fait la descente chez Rhev !

T'es sérieux ?

Vishous se déplaça de côté pour permettre à Rhage de voir.

Merde….

C'est clair !

On fait quoi ?

Le jeune pre-trans se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

Il faut l'amener dans un hôpital humain !

Vishous se retourna, fixant de ses yeux de diamant le jeune vampire, qui déglutit.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Fheroc, fils de vyolance.

Bien, écoute Fheroc, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Rhage va te raccompagner.

Oui, mais….

Un seul regard de V, le fit taire. Rhage ne perdit pas de temps, après avoir lancé un « tu gères, je reviens » à V, il attrapa le jeune pré-trans par le cou et le traina jusqu'à l'escalade, garée derrière le Zerosun.

Vishous s'accroupit devant le flic. Le mec était dans un sale état. Il lui fallait des soins. Et vite. Le jeune Fheroce avait raison, il devait déposer l'humain dans un hôpital, mais étrangement, Vishous ne voulait pas perdre de vue le flic. Ce mec était important pour lui, pour la race, il n'avait pas eu de visions, mais il le sentait instinctivement.

Toute à son hésitation incompréhensible, il entendit Rhage revenir.

Tu l'as effacé ?

Non !

Putain, tu fous quoi, bordel ! Cet humain est un danger pour nous !

Je sais, mais il est blessé.

Et alors ? On a qu'à faire comme le gamin a dit. On efface sa mémoire et on le dépose à l'hôpital.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce mec est un pitbull. Et on pourrait commettre des dommages irréparables à son cerveau si on l'efface.

On s'en fout ! Au moins le mec ne nous posera pas plus de problème.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Vishous ! Sauf si….tu as eu une vision ?

Vishous se détourna légèrement. Rhage ne lâcha pas l'affaire, sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule de son frère, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Tu as eu une vision ?

Oui ! Mentit V

Putain…..T'es sur ?

Oui ! Ce mec est important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il l'est !

Wrath va nous buter ! Bon, allez on l'embarque, ta shellane le soignera.

A ces mots, la tension monta dans le corps de Vishous. Il ne voulait pas. Cette réponse spontanée se propagea dans tout son cerveau. Non, il ne voulait pas que Jane s'approche du flic. Et ça le mit en rage d'avoir des instincts possessifs concernant ce mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda Rhage s'accroupir et prendre l'humain par les épaules.

Bon, on y va beugla le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Vishous soupira. Inconsciemment il sentait que les nuits à venir allaient être un vrai bordel ! Il prit les jambes du flic, qui geignit sous la douleur, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Oui ! se dit V, ce mec était les emmerdes avec un gros E.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Il va s'en sortir ?

Oui, c'est une blessure superficielle.

Bien….

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là Vishous ?

Butch ouvrit les yeux.

Il est réveillé, fit le vampire barbu, remerciant en silence la Vierge Scribe.

De l'eau, croassa Butch.

Une main fine avec un verre d'eau se matérialisa devant son nez, le flic se releva un peu et but jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau.

Merci, murmura-t-il.

Apres quelques secondes de silence, il engloba la pièce des yeux. Il était à l'hôpital. Quand il fixa le docteur qui s'occupait de lui, il eut un flash.

Je vous connais, vous êtes le médecin de Saint Francis. Mais…vous aviez disparu ?

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à un mec énorme. Butch ne savait pas comment appeler l'apparition cauchemardesque qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Le mec dégageait quelque chose de royal, majestueux. C'était le patron. C'était évident. De longs cheveux noirs, des lunettes panoramiques et plein de tatouages sur des bras qui ressemblaient à troncs de chênes. Derrière lui par intermittence, il vit quelque chose de gracieux. Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était une femme. Et quand il vit qui c'était, il hallucina.

Beth ?

-Bonjour Butch, fit Beth d'une voix douce.

Le mastodonte à lunettes se figea et se retourna d'un coup.

Tu connais cet humain ?

Oui Wrath, c'est l'inspecteur Butch O'Neal!

Putain, mais je suis où là ? Demanda Butch

Dans une clinique privée, répondit Beth.

Et tu vas jarcler vite fait, ajouta Wrath.

Il n'est pas complètement guéri, fit V.

Ta gueule Vishous. Je ne veux pas de cet humain au manoir ! Et c'est un ordre, voyant le vampire esquisser un geste.

I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.

La pièce devint d'un coup glacial.

Euh…excusez-moi ! L'humain est là…Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ignoré surtout quand on parle de lui…C'est quoi ce bordel !

Tu as été poignardé lors d'une rixe…

Butch tourna son regard vers Beth.

Je suis blessé mais pas con, Beth, je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai aidé un petit jeune, contre une bande de skin.

De skin ? Demanda Wrath

Ouais, ils étaient tous décolorés façon aryenne.

Jane qui n'était pas encore intervenue, décida de mettre son grain de sel.

Vous sortez et laissez mon patient se reposer.

Je veux l'interroger, fit le Roi.

Il n'est pas en état, répondit Jane.

Et surtout il ne veut pas, ajouta Butch, regardant Wrath. C'est lui qui pose les questions, pas l'inverse.

Butch vit distinctement le haut-le-cœur du mastodonte qui lui faisait face. Tandis que les autres protagonistes de cette scène digne de la quatrième dimension, reprirent leurs respirations dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Une explosion.

Un rugissement digne de King-Kong sorti des entrailles de la bête à lunettes. Il sentit la température chuter, et un frisson glacial le parcourut de part en part.

Beth se précipita au-devant de son helleren qui écumait de rage. Tandis que Vishous se mit instinctivement devant le Roi, pour protéger Butch, sous les yeux perplexes de Jane.

Il ne sait pas ta Seigneurie, s'exclama V, pour tenter de calmer son Roi.

Et bien, je vais lui faire comprendre, hurla le Roi.

Me faire comprendre quoi ?

Vishous se retourna à la vitesse d'un cobra.

Tu veux rester en vie ?

Butch acquiesça de la tête.

Alors ferme-la !

Oh ! Eh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis un inspecteur de la police de Caldwell, mes bonhommes. Ici, c'est moi qui commande, alors tes menaces tu peux te les mettre dans ton c… jetant un coup d'œil vers le mastodonte à lunettes.

Incroyable, le mec semblait avoir doublé de volume, tellement la rage l'étouffait. Et il aperçut au niveau de sa bouche, une dentition assez bizarre, comme deux crocs qui pointaient de sa lèvre supérieure.

Et c'est là que Butch comprit.

Il était tombé dans une secte adepte du vampirisme. Putainnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….

Il ne vit pas Jane se rapprocher subrepticement et lui enfoncer une seringue dans le bras. Quand il s'en aperçut, se fut trop tard. Il se sentit partir et tomba dans une bien heureuse inconscience. Sous le regard soulagé des autres personnages de la scène.

Wrath se retourna vers Vishous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, V ?

Il a été blessé par des lessers

Pourquoi il n'est pas dans un hôpital humain ?

Il a vu des choses.

Il fallait l'effacer…

Son esprit est trop puissant. Et cela aurait donné l'alerte.

Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Vishous ! Rhage m'a dit que tu avais eu une vision !?

Oui, ta Seigneurie…

Et ?

Je le vois en train de tenir une dague noire, mentit V

Je te demande pardon ?

Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Et sous prétexte que tu le vois avec une dague, tu décides de foutre en l'air la sécurité du manoir et de ses occupants ?

Je sais ce que je fais…

Wrath poussa un long soupir, traduisant son exaspération.

T'as intérêt à ne pas t'être planter Vishous !

Le vampire barbu regarda son Roi. Il avait menti à Wrath. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait peut être introduit le loup dans la bergerie….Et ce serait à lui de gérer les dommages collatéraux. Il jeta un regard vers la forme allongée, la source de toutes les emmerdes. Même endormi, le mec dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Non, il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Je ne me suis pas planté…

Très bien, Vishous…. Je te crois….Mais un seul faux mouvement de sa part et il repart direct vers son créateur…Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Oui Ta Seigneurie, répondit Vishous.

Parfait….Lelanne…

Beth prit la main de son homme et ils sortirent de la pièce. Jane jeta un regard spéculatif sur son compagnon.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Vishous, mais comme Wrath, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne plantes pas…

Vishous se tourna vers sa compagne.

Je ne me suis pas planté, répéta-t-il avec conviction.

Je te le souhaite V, je te le souhaite….

Installée dans la chambre attenante à celle de son patient, Jane se posait mille questions. Depuis l'apparition de l'inspecteur, son compagnon avait un comportement étrange. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, tellement son homme était atypique, mais là, quelque chose couvait sous la surface. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Son patient reprenait doucement, mais surement du poil de la bête. Sa blessure était en train de guérir.

En fait, elle avait peur. Peur de ce policier qui faisait faire de choses bizarres à son homme. Et c'était l'impact du flic sur V, qui la minait.

Elle voulait le voir disparaitre de son champ. Et le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentait la catastrophe arriver. S'il restait ici. Le mec, elle en était sûre, allait foutre un bordel monstre dans sa nouvelle vie.

Pourquoi Vishous voulait le garder au manoir ? C'était la question à un million de dollars….Et la réponse la faisait complètement flipper. Elle voulait savoir ! Elle ne voulait pas. Car elle sentait que ce serait un bouleversement nucléaire.

Elle n'était pas conne. Elle savait que V, avant de la connaitre avait eu une sexualité…disons… débridée. Elle s'était toujours demandée si elle le satisfaisait de ce côté-là. Mais, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Et pourtant cela la minait. Et encore plus depuis l'apparition de ce foutu flic. Elle connaissait l'existence de l'appartement du Commodore. Mais, elle n'y était jamais allée. Il ne l'avait jamais invité.

Et il était toujours propriétaire de cet appart.

Préparant machinalement les bandages de rechange, elle réfléchissait à ce qui se pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Bientôt, le flic allait pouvoir se passer de ses services. Et après ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ?

La confrérie n'avait pris aucune décision, préférant attendre le complet rétablissement du flic. Dont le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Le nom qui s'affichait était un certain José. Elle avait dû puiser dans ses souvenirs, mais se rappelait d'un petit flic mexicain, un peu replet, aussi volubile qu'une mégère. Mais très sympa.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Son patient était réveillé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Butch assis sur le lit. La blancheur du bandage faisait un contraste étonnant avec la peau bronzée du flic.

Butch l'accueillit avec un léger sourire.

Salut Doc !

Bonjour Butch…Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui…

Je vais très bien…touchant le bandage du bout des doigts.

Parfait…Je vais t'en mettre un nouveau et ausculter ta blessure.

C'est toi la patronne Doc !

Jane se rapprocha et commença, en silence, à retirer les bandeaux. La plaie était propre, nette.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là, Doc ?

C'est mon compagnon qui t'a ramené ici

Ton compagnon ?

Oui V !

V ?

Le mec avait des yeux de diamant et un bouc…

Ahhhh….C'est ton mec ?

Oui…C'est mon mec

Il n'a pas l'air commode….

Il ne l'est pas !

Un silence s'installa.

Quand est-ce que je pourrais me tirer d'ici ?

Je ne suis pas la décisionnaire !

Suis-je prisonnier ?

Un invité plutôt !

Quand est ce que je pourrais voir le patron de ce….de cette…Truc, machin, chose, secte…Bref ! De ce bordel ?

Quand il le voudra !

Concrètement, je suis où ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire !

Ecoute ! Tes réponses à la pythie, commence sérieusement à me les gonfler, sévère ! Je veux mon portable !

Faudra voir ça avec les frères…

Les frères ? Mais putain, dans quoi je suis tombé là ! Un remake des « Davidiens » ! Vous avez intérêt à me laisser repartir sain et sauf…Parce que je vous promets les plus grand siège de tous les temps, même l'assaut de Waco sera du pipi de chat à côté !

Comment as-tu rencontré mon homme ?

Hein ?

Comment as-tu connu Vishous ?

Vishous ? Une descente de police…ton mec se promène avec un véritable arsenal….Ses potes aussi ! J'ai cru comprendre que c'étaient des chasseurs de primes ?

Des chasseurs de primes ?

Je me disais bien…..Trop louche cette histoire de chasseurs de primes…

Jane se tut. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Butch. Et le mec était un peu trop intelligent. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi V avait décidé que le flic devait venir ici. Mais, elle mettrait sa main de chirurgienne au feu, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une hypothétique vision….Elle regarda franchement le flic. Le mec était beau gosse, avec son air buté et ses yeux bruns-verts. C'était un guerrier des temps modernes. Le genre de flic qui fait de son boulot un sacerdoce, protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, les plus fragiles. Comme elle, il ne lâchait rien….Elle avait entendu parler de ses méthodes musclées, à la limite de la brutalité, mais Beth lui avait raconté comment il avait éclaté la tronche du mec qui avait failli la violer. Elle réalisa que c'était le genre de mec qui cadrait parfaitement avec les valeurs de la confrérie. Et qui était susceptible de plaire et d'attirer Vishous.

Un frisson glacial la traversa en prenant conscience de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Elle n'était pas stupide…Mais terrifié….à la pensée de perdre V !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

– Il va s'en sortir ?

– Oui, c'est une blessure superficielle.

– Bien….

– Qu'est ce qu'il fait là Vishous ?

Butch ouvrit les yeux.

– Il est réveillé, fit le vampire barbu, remerciant en silence la Vierge Scribe.

– De l'eau, croassa Butch.

Une main fine avec un verre d'eau se matérialisa devant son nez, le flic se releva un peu et but jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau.

– Merci, murmura-t-il.

Apres quelques secondes de silence, il engloba la pièce des yeux. Il était à l'hôpital. Quand il fixa le docteur qui s'occupait de lui, il eut un flash.

– Je vous connais, vous êtes le médecin de Saint Francis. Mais…vous aviez disparu ?

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à un mec énorme. Butch ne savait pas comment appeler l'apparition cauchemardesque qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Le mec dégageait quelque chose de royal, majestueux. C'était le patron. C'était évident. De longs cheveux noirs, des lunettes panoramiques et plein de tatouages sur des bras qui ressemblaient à troncs de chênes. Derrière lui par intermittence, il vit quelque chose de gracieux. Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était une femme. Et quand il vit qui c'était, il hallucina.

– Beth ?

– Bonjour Butch, fit Beth d'une voix douce.

Le mastodonte à lunettes se figea et se retourna d'un coup.

– Tu connais cet humain ?

– Oui Wrath, c'est l'inspecteur Butch O'Neal!

– Putain, mais je suis où là ? Demanda Butch

– Dans une clinique privée, répondit Beth.

– Et tu vas jarcler vite fait, ajouta Wrath.

– Il n'est pas complètement guéri, fit V.

– Ta gueule Vishous. Je ne veux pas de cet humain au manoir ! Et c'est un ordre, voyant le vampire esquisser un geste.

– I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.

La pièce devint d'un coup glacial.

– Euh…excusez-moi ! L'humain est là…Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ignoré surtout quand on parle de lui…C'est quoi ce bordel !

– Tu as été poignardé lors d'une rixe…

Butch tourna son regard vers Beth.

– Je suis blessé mais pas con, Beth, je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai aidé un petit jeune, contre une bande de skin.

– De skin ? Demanda Wrath

– Ouais, ils étaient tous décolorés façon aryenne.

Jane qui n'était pas encore intervenue, décida de mettre son grain de sel.

– Vous sortez et laissez mon patient se reposer.

– Je veux l'interroger, fit le Roi.

– Il n'est pas en état, répondit Jane.

– Et surtout il ne veut pas, ajouta Butch, regardant Wrath. C'est lui qui pose les questions, pas l'inverse.

Butch vit distinctement le haut-le-cœur du mastodonte qui lui faisait face. Tandis que les autres protagonistes de cette scène digne de la quatrième dimension, reprirent leurs respirations dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Une explosion.

Un rugissement digne de King-Kong sorti des entrailles de la bête à lunettes. Il sentit la température chuter, et un frisson glacial le parcourut de part en part.

Beth se précipita au-devant de son helleren qui écumait de rage. Tandis que Vishous se mit instinctivement devant le Roi, pour protéger Butch, sous les yeux perplexes de Jane.

– Il ne sait pas ta Seigneurie, s'exclama V, pour tenter de calmer son Roi.

– Et bien, je vais lui faire comprendre, hurla le Roi.

– Me faire comprendre quoi ?

Vishous se retourna à la vitesse d'un cobra.

– Tu veux rester en vie ?

Butch acquiesça de la tête.

– Alors ferme-la !

– Oh ! Eh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis un inspecteur de la police de Caldwell, mes bonhommes. Ici, c'est moi qui commande, alors tes menaces tu peux te les mettre dans ton c… jetant un coup d'œil vers le mastodonte à lunettes.

Incroyable, le mec semblait avoir doublé de volume, tellement la rage l'étouffait. Et il aperçut au niveau de sa bouche, une dentition assez bizarre, comme deux crocs qui pointaient de sa lèvre supérieure.

Et c'est là que Butch comprit.

Il était tombé dans une secte adepte du vampirisme. Putainnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….

Il ne vit pas Jane se rapprocher subrepticement et lui enfoncer une seringue dans le bras. Quand il s'en aperçut, se fut trop tard. Il se sentit partir et tomba dans une bien heureuse inconscience. Sous le regard soulagé des autres personnages de la scène.

Wrath se retourna vers Vishous.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, V ?

– Il a été blessé par des lessers

– Pourquoi il n'est pas dans un hôpital humain ?

– Il a vu des choses.

– Il fallait l'effacer…

– Son esprit est trop puissant. Et cela aurait donné l'alerte.

– Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Vishous ! Rhage m'a dit que tu avais eu une vision !?

– Oui, ta Seigneurie…

– Et ?

– Je le vois en train de tenir une dague noire, mentit V

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Il n'y a rien d'autre.

– Et sous prétexte que tu le vois avec une dague, tu décides de foutre en l'air la sécurité du manoir et de ses occupants ?

– Je sais ce que je fais…

Wrath poussa un long soupir, traduisant son exaspération.

– T'as intérêt à ne pas t'être planter Vishous !

Le vampire barbu regarda son Roi. Il avait menti à Wrath. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait peut être introduit le loup dans la bergerie….Et ce serait à lui de gérer les dommages collatéraux. Il jeta un regard vers la forme allongée, la source de toutes les emmerdes. Même endormi, le mec dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Non, il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

– Je ne me suis pas planté…

– Très bien, Vishous…. Je te crois….Mais un seul faux mouvement de sa part et il repart direct vers son créateur…Est-ce que c'est clair ?

– Oui Ta Seigneurie, répondit Vishous.

– Parfait….Lelanne…

Beth prit la main de son homme et ils sortirent de la pièce. Jane jeta un regard spéculatif sur son compagnon.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Vishous, mais comme Wrath, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne plantes pas…

Vishous se tourna vers sa compagne.

– Je ne me suis pas planté, répéta-t-il avec conviction.

– Je te le souhaite V, je te le souhaite….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Installée dans la chambre attenante à celle de son patient, Jane se posait mille questions. Depuis l'apparition de l'inspecteur, son compagnon avait un comportement étrange. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, tellement son homme était atypique, mais là, quelque chose couvait sous la surface. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Son patient reprenait doucement, mais surement du poil de la bête. Sa blessure était en train de guérir.

En fait, elle avait peur. Peur de ce policier qui faisait faire de choses bizarres à son homme. Et c'était l'impact du flic sur V, qui la minait.

Elle voulait le voir disparaitre de son champ. Et le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentait la catastrophe arriver. S'il restait ici. Le mec, elle en était sûre, allait foutre un bordel monstre dans sa nouvelle vie.

Pourquoi Vishous voulait le garder au manoir ? C'était la question à un million de dollars….Et la réponse la faisait complètement flipper. Elle voulait savoir ! Elle ne voulait pas. Car elle sentait que ce serait un bouleversement nucléaire.

Elle n'était pas conne. Elle savait que V, avant de la connaitre avait eu une sexualité…disons… débridée. Elle s'était toujours demandée si elle le satisfaisait de ce coté-là. Mais, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Et pourtant cela la minait. Et encore plus depuis l'apparition de ce foutu flic. Elle connaissait l'existence de l'appartement du Commodore. Mais, elle n'y était jamais allée. Il ne l'avait jamais invité.

Et il était toujours propriétaire de cet appart.

Préparant machinalement les bandages de rechange, elle réfléchissait à ce qui se pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Bientôt, le flic allait pouvoir se passer de ses services. Et après ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ?

La confrérie n'avait pris aucune décision, préférant attendre le complet rétablissement du flic. Dont le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Le nom qui s'affichait était un certain José. Elle avait dû puiser dans ses souvenirs, mais se rappelait d'un petit flic mexicain, un peu replet, aussi volubile qu'une mégère. Mais très sympa.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Son patient était réveillé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Butch assis sur le lit. La blancheur du bandage faisait un contraste étonnant avec la peau bronzée du flic.

Butch l'accueillit avec un léger sourire.

– Salut Doc !

– Bonjour Butch…Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui…

– Je vais très bien…touchant le bandage du bout des doigts.

– Parfait…Je vais t'en mettre un nouveau et ausculter ta blessure.

– C'est toi la patronne Doc !

Jane se rapprocha et commença, en silence, à retirer les bandeaux. La plaie était propre, nette.

– Qu'est-ce que je fous là, Doc ?

– C'est mon compagnon qui t'a ramené ici

– Ton compagnon ?

– Oui V !

– V ?

– Le mec avait des yeux de diamant et un bouc…

– Ahhhh….C'est ton mec ?

– Oui…C'est mon mec

– Il n'a pas l'air commode….

– Il ne l'est pas !

Un silence s'installa.

– Quand est-ce que je pourrais me tirer d'ici ?

– Je ne suis pas la décisionnaire !

– Suis-je prisonnier ?

– Un invité plutôt !

– Quand est ce que je pourrais voir le patron de ce….de cette…Truc, machin, chose, secte…Bref ! De ce bordel ?

– Quand il le voudra !

– Concrètement, je suis où ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire !

– Ecoute ! Tes réponses à la pythie, commence sérieusement à me les gonfler, sévère ! Je veux mon portable !

– Faudra voir ça avec les frères…

– Les frères ? Mais putain, dans quoi je suis tombé là ! Un remake des « Davidiens » ! Vous avez intérêt à me laisser repartir sain et sauf…Parce que je vous promets les plus grand siège de tous les temps, même l'assaut de Waco sera du pipi de chat à côté !

– Comment as-tu rencontré mon homme ?

– Hein ?

– Comment as-tu connu Vishous ?

– Vishous ? Une descente de police…ton mec se promène avec un véritable arsenal….Ses potes aussi ! J'ai cru comprendre que c'étaient des chasseurs de primes ?

– Des chasseurs de primes ?

– Je me disais bien…..Trop louche cette histoire de chasseurs de primes…

Jane se tut. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Butch. Et le mec était un peu trop intelligent. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi V avait décidé que le flic devait venir ici. Mais, elle mettrait sa main de chirurgienne au feu, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une hypothétique vision….Elle regarda franchement le flic. Le mec était beau gosse, avec son air buté et ses yeux bruns-verts. C'était un guerrier des temps modernes. Le genre de flic qui fait de son boulot un sacerdoce, protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, les plus fragiles. Comme elle, il ne lâchait rien….Elle avait entendu parler de ses méthodes musclées, à la limite de la brutalité, mais Beth lui avait raconté comment il avait éclaté la tronche du mec qui avait failli la violer. Elle réalisa que c'était le genre de mec qui cadrait parfaitement avec les valeurs de la confrérie. Et qui était susceptible de plaire et d'attirer Vishous.

Un frisson glacial la traversa en prenant conscience de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Elle n'était pas stupide…Mais terrifié….à la pensée de perdre V !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Les frères ? »

Seul dans sa chambre, Butch réfléchissait. Il était complétement rétabli. Et se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être bouffé. Le premier constat, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer. Sinon, ils l'auraient laissé crever comme un rat dans la ruelle. Le deuxième constat, c'est que l'un des plus éminents chirurgiens de cette ville travaillait pour « ils ». Il se souvint que la doctoresse avait quasi du jour au lendemain, disparue de la surface de la terre. Et il la retrouvait ici, véritable bunker, pour soigner des espèces de mastodontes élevés à l'OGM. Genre super GI-Joe. Avec des dents de vampires, mais il se demandait vraiment si il n'avait pas halluciné ce jour-là, vu la masse de medocs que le Docteur Jane lui avait injectée.

Il se passait des trucs pas très nets ici, genre « _Foggy Bottom_ », division secrète de l'état…Ca puait franchement les services secrets. Et ses putains d'expérimentations.

Bon étant flic, il était d'office soumis au secret-défense. Donc, même si il voyait des Spike et des Angel volant ou se dématérialisant, il ne pouvait rien dire. A personne.

Donc, conclusion à part attendre, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Les questions s'accumulaient dans son cerveau, et il voulait des réponses.

Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il savait naturellement fermée à clé. Alors, il commença à donner des coups. Au bout de longues minutes, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Rien à foutre de celui qui était derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit. Butch fonça dans le tas.

Et se retrouva rétamé, avec le vampire aux yeux étranges le surplombant.

– Tu ne manques de suite dans tes idées, Cop !

– C'est ma devise, toujours prêt, rétorqua Butch, son nez collé au sol.

– Bien….Mais bon, vu que t'es pas con, t'as bien compris que toute tentative d'évasion est inutile.

– J'ai compris, connard…Je peux me lever ?

Il fut littéralement ramassé en un clin d'œil et posé sur ses pieds. Ce qui lui mit les nerfs. Putain, ce mec avait une force surhumaine. Bon, même pas la peine d'envisager un corps à corps. Il n'était pas stupide.

Sans un mot Vishous lui montra sa chambre. Butch lui retourna un regard noir et repartit dans sa prison.

– Quand est-ce que vous allez me libérer ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

– Tu as été blessé. Il fallait qu'on t'opère immédiatement, répondit Vishous. On a paru au plus pressé.

– Conneries….Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Me rendre comme vous ? Super-soldat ?

Vishous eut un semblant de sourire. Le mec avait de l'imagination. Et pour le coup, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

– On réfléchit à ton introduction dans notre unité, répondit V.

– Allez-vous faire foutre ! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne veux pas vous ressembler ! Avec ces dents de Dracula et tout et tout…

Etrangement, ce cri du cœur fit mal à Vishous. Il fixa le flic qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, visiblement énervé.

– Ecoute mec, je ne dirais rien…mais laissez-moi partir de ce foutu endroit…

– NON….

Les deux mâles se figèrent. Vishous parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir hurlé comme ça et Butch car il sentait quelque chose d'autres derrière ce cri. Butch fixa attentivement le molosse qui lui faisait face. C'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans ce foutu merdier. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le guetter, de le chercher, de le traquer….

L'atmosphère devint d'un coup électrique. Les deux mâles se jaugeaient. Le regard noisette changea, devint opaque…Butch se rapprocha du vampire doucement, très doucement. Vishous déglutit quand il sentit le corps du flic à deux centimètres de lui. Il sentait le souffle chaud du flic sur son cou. Il frissonna.

– Non ?

V s'agita. Putain le mec avait un effet monstrueux sur lui. Il était incapable de détacher son regard des yeux noisette. Butch mouilla ses lèvres, Vishous eut un soubresaut. Butch sourit. Un sourire de prédateur.

– Non ? répéta Butch

– Cop, je….

Butch ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa bouche s'abattit sur celle du vampire. Il força ses lèvres. Vishous émit un son inarticulé. Il attrapa la tête de Butch et arrima ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il était impuissant face à ce désir ravageur. Ses instincts avaient pris le pas sur sa raison. Par la Vierge Scribe, c'était bon, chaud, délicieux….Il l'embrassa comme un affamé. Désarmé face à ce maelstrom de sensations qui lui ravageait le corps. Son anatomie se durcit, douloureuse dans son impatience. Il devait arrêter. Avant que cela devienne complètement incontrôlable. Dans un effort titanesque, Il s'arracha aux bras du flic et recula.

– Stop….Ne t'approche pas, quand il vit le flic, le visage durci par le désir se rapprocher. J'ai une compagne….

A ces mots, Butch réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Putain, il s'était jeté sur le mec, pire qu'un mâle en rut. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Ce n'était pas son style, surtout quand il savait que sa proie était déjà embarquée dans une histoire. Mais quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, lui disait que ce baiser était juste, incontestable. Comme si le mec lui appartenait. Il gronda, irrité par cet instinct possessif. Un son bas et rauque, qui fit frémir Vishous.

– Je suis venu te dire que la confrérie va statuer sur ton sort

– La confrérie ? Fit Butch. Redevenant lui-même.

– Oui…la confrérie…

– Et ensuite ?

Vishous reprit ses esprits, après cette dévastation sulfureuse. Il était dans une sacrée merde. Et le mec en face de lui, n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Pire, il en redemandait, comme le prouvait son entrejambe et ses yeux brulants de désir. Et lui, il était un guerrier honorable. Et ce qui s'était passée, il a quelques minutes, n'avait rien d'honorable. Il avait trahi Jane. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas dans la peau d'un traitre. Non, ce qui s'était passé avait un air d'inéluctabilité. D'élémentaire. Comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie pour arriver là. Avec ce flic. Il secoua la tête et se reprit.

– Quand on aura pris notre décision, on te le fera savoir.

– Ouais c'est ça….En attendant ?

– Tu restes là….

– Génial ! Ouais génial….Je vais me ronger le cerveau, en attendant que vous décidiez de ce que vous allez faire de ma carcasse….

– C'est à peu près ça, rétorqua Vishous, se retournant et s'avançant vers la porte.

Quand il mit la main sur la poignée, la voix rauque du flic l'arrêta.

– Et nous ?

Vishous prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil vers Butch.

– Il n'y a pas de nous….

Et il referma la porte, laissant Butch fulminer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La confrérie au grand complet était dans le bureau du Roi. L'atmosphère était orageuse. Mais Vishous semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Installé sur le fauteuil, il roulait tranquillement son joint sous les yeux noirs de Zsadist. Tandis que le Roi maniait sa dague comme si il voulait transpercer la gorge de quelqu'un. Son regard émeraude était fixé sur le vampire barbu. Enervé, Zsadist attaqua.

– Depuis quand tu ramènes tes joujoux à la maison ?

– Depuis quand tu t'occupes des affaires des autres ?

– Depuis que mon connard de frère mets en péril la sécurité du manoir, répondit le vampire balafré.

– Ce n'est pas un joujou, sinistre imbécile…C'est un flic !

– Justement ! Ton cerveau était garé en double file pour que tu nous ramènes un flic !

– Je t'emmerde Z !

– Bien dit, connard…tu nous emmerdes…

– Bon ça suffit les gentillesses….Vishous ?

Le vampire barbu exhala la fumée de sa clope. Il n'y avait aucun motif pour expliquer la présence du flic dans les murs.

– Il est persuadé qu'on est une émanation ultra- secrets de leurs services. Je l'ai laissé croire. Il pense qu'on fait des expérimentations sur des cobayes pour les rendre plus forts, plus rapides…genre des soldats invincibles… avec des spécificités du type surnaturelles.

– Sérieux ? S'exclama Rhage…Il nous prend pour des espèces de soldats-mutants multivitaminés ?

– L'un dans l'autre, c'est pas une mauvaise chose, répondit Thorment.

– C'est vrai, vaut mieux ça qu'il sache qu'on est des vampires…Ca nous évitera de faire des dégâts dans son cerveau…

– C'est pas faux, dit Wrath. Ejectez-le…Je ne le veux plus dans ces murs.

– Ta Seigneurie…commença V

– NON Vishous ! Il DEGAGE…C'est clair !?

– Parfaitement clair, patron…

– Bien…Pour les rondes, équipes habituelles…Vous retournez à l'endroit de l'agression du jeune pré-trans…Vous pouvez disposer ! Z, tu me gères le flic…

Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur le visage du vampire.

– Avec plaisir ta Seigneurie, répondit Z.

– Wrath ?

– Veux pas entendre un mot de plus Vishous…Tu fais ce que je te dis…

La fin de non-recevoir étant clarifiée, les frères commencèrent à se disperser. La lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux noirs du frère, fit frémir Vishous.

Il le rattrapa dans le couloir.

– Z

– Même pas en rêve, Vishous.

– Je n'ai pas encore dit ce que je…

– Tu veux me remplacer pour jarcler le flic…Inenvisageable ! Je suis les ordres de notre Roi.

– Tu ne lui fais pas de mal !

– Ca dépendra !

– Arrête tes conneries, Zsadist….Il repart sur ses deux pieds, compris ?

Le frère balafré s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

– C'est quoi le problème Vishous…. Depuis quand tu fais dans l'humanitaire ?

– Putain Zsadist !

– Il est une menace pour la race…T'as deconné grave en le ramenant…Et maintenant, je dois régler tes merdes…Donc excuse-moi si j'ai pas envie de faire dans la dentelle. Et je le ferais à ma sauce…Et toi, tu fermes ta grande bouche ! Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai du nettoyage à faire…

Il repartit, laissant Vishous qui fulminait.

Butch entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva du lit, impatient et fébrile. Mais, son agitation se calma nette à la vue du mec qui entra. Monsieur Balafré.

– Prends tes affaires, tu rentres chez toi…

Butch en resta coi. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire éjecter aussi vite de cet endroit. Il n'avait pas envie. Il avait des questions…

« _Menteur_ »

Il avait envie d'autre chose….

– Oh pas de lavage de cerveau ou d'autres expériences…Quel chanceux je suis…

– On a voté. Pour savoir si on te gardait vivant…

– Et ? Pas de joker ? J'aurais le droit à l'épitaphe… Ou un RIP ?

– Ca va pouvoir se faire, si tu continues…Et je t'assure que cela ne me posera aucune difficulté…Capicé ! On te laisse une marge de confiance…Pas un mot sur ce que t'as vu ici…Secret défense…

Butch évalua du regard le mec qui lui faisait face. Effectivement, il était évident que l'éliminer de la surface de la terre, ne poserai aucun problème à ce type. Butch était sûr que ce serait de la pure délectation pour lui.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Et je m'en voudrais de te faire ce plaisir. On y va ?

– Dommage…Et moi qui en faisait une espérance…

– On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il vaut mieux être déçu qu'espérer dans le vague…

– Tes citations à la con, tu te les fous dans le cul….

– Excuse ! je ne voulais pas te faire paraitre stupide…

Une vague glaciale se propagea dans la pièce.

– Waouh ! Il gèle d'un coup….Vous avez un grave problème de thermostat dans cette baraque…

– Tu sais quoi, flic….Fermes ta gueule…Le risque de te faire buter sera amoindri…

Butch leva les bras en signe de conciliation.

– J'ai compris…Je peux récupérer mes frusques ?

On lui jeta ses vêtements dans les bras.

– Habille-toi ! Dès que t'es prêt, on s'en va !

Butch récupéra ses affaires et entrepris de se rhabiller.

– Il est où ton pote ?

Z comprit parfaitement de qui il parlait.

– Occupé ! C'est bon ?

Butch, fin prêt, hocha la tête. Ils sortirent da la pièce et longèrent un long couloir, qui aboutissait à une porte. Z l'ouvrit.

Une fois dehors, le regard de Butch fut irrésistiblement attiré par une petite maison collée au manoir. Il s'immobilisa. Un frisson remonta lentement son échine. On l'observait. Il en était sur.

– Avance trou d'uc ! Feula Z…

– Whow….C'est bon ! les yeux fixés sur la dépendance.

Une petite tape sur l'épaule le força à avancer. Il se retourna, le regard noir. Z eut un sourire d'anticipation prédatrice.

– Vas-y Cop ! Fais-moi plaisir…

– Va te faire foutre….

– Dommage, se lamenta Z.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une Porsche 911 carrera 4S gris foncé, à coté une escalade noire le fit baver.

– Bordel….

– Oui….

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture en silence. Zsadist démarra et emmena Butch. Un espèce de brouillard se propagea le long du chemin de terre qu'ils empruntèrent.

A la sortie du manoir, Zsadist arrêta la voiture. Butch se tourna légèrement vers lui, inquiet.

– Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, commença le vampire.

– Hein ?

Butch ne vit pas la droite arrivée. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva inconscient dans la voiture. Z le regarda un léger moment. Ce mec était peut-être une menace, mais c'était un mec qui en avait.

Il redémarra en sifflotant, amenant le flic en centre-ville. Il espérait sincèrement que le mec allait se tenir tranquille. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il pouvait rever.

Ce mec n'allait pas se laisser oublier si facilement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Butch regardait son portable. Et plus précisément, le numéro inconnu qui avait été enregistré à son insu. Il se frotta le menton pensivement. Cela faisait quarante-huit heures qu'il était revenu d'il ne savait pas où, quarante-huit heures qu'il pensait à ce fichu, numéro Et 24 heures que son co-équipier avait arrêté son harcèlement. José avait pire qu'une nana hystérique quand il avait revu. Il avait commencé par un « Putain, où t'étais, j'ai des cheveux blancs à cause de toi et Maria n'a fait que prier », lui décochant une droite bien placée, l'insultant de tous les noms jusqu'à ces origines, pour finir à « fils de pute, j'étais inquiet et j'ai failli appeler le FBI ».

Etrangement, Butch avait été réticent à leur raconter sa mésaventure, lui expliquant simplement qu'il avait eu besoin de faire une pause, et s'était mis en mode « do not disturb ». Son patron lui était rentré dedans avec la délicatesse d'un kamikaze, pour finalement le renvoyer chez lui. Avec Rapport à son retour. Le mexicain avait froncé les sourcils, faillit répliquer, mais au vu de sa gueule, avait décidé de le laisser enfin- remerciant Dieu au passage- tranquille.

Et maintenant, il fixait ce putain de numéro inconnu. Se demandant si il devait l'effacer et par logique, oublié le reste avec ou prendre contact avec la personne détentrice de ce numéro.

Grand. Environ 1m90. Petit bouc. Cheveux noirs. Et des yeux incroyables. Et un cul à tomber à la renverse. Adepte d'une secte vampirique. Alléluia….

Et travaillant pour le gouvernement. Ces mecs étaient, il en était persuadé des mercenaires, offrant leur service aux plus offrants. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en entendant la tonalité. Il savait qui était au bout du fil. Il le sentait au plus profond de ces trippes.

La voix rauque qui répondit lui envoya un éclair brulant direct dans son bas ventre.

– Je ne savais pas si tu allais appeler…

Butch prit une grande inspiration.

– La question est pourquoi tu l'as enregistré ?

– On va appeler ça un craquage momentané !

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mec qui craque…même momentanément, répliqua doucement Butch.

Un long soupir, fut la seule réponse. Butch ne savait pas franchement quoi dire. Il l'avait appelé, mais c'était sur un coup de tête. Comme lui ! Et vu comme il était parti, autant ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

– Je veux te voir

Brusque inspiration.

A l'autre bout du fil, Vishous ferma les yeux. Depuis quarante-huit heures il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une charge de C4. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Ses instincts étaient passés en mode combat. Lui qui savait tout, qui était considéré comme le plus génial des frères, avait l'impression d'être un « bug » sur pattes. Tout était partit en vrille depuis LUI.

Il le détestait pour le mettre dans cet état-là. Affolé ! Il ne s'était jamais affolé. Putain de merde, ce n'était pas lui, ce mâle, bandant pour un mec, un humain, alors qu'il était heureux avec son compagne.

Mais là, c'était de la hauteur du viscéral ! Et c'était complètement flippant. Depuis ses trois cents d'existence c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Rien n'aurait pu empêcher ça. C'était devenu un besoin…Et la meilleure solution pour satisfaire un besoin, c'était de s'y adonner. Il espérait surtout que ça disparaitra le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Au bord du gouffre. Et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ça lui boufferait le cerveau à force. Néfaste pour lui, Jane et à terme la Confrérie.

Trop dangereux. Il était instable et pouvait peter un câble à n'importe quel moment. Impossible. La dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était de mettre en danger les siens. Et qu'ils se retrouvent avec un vampire aussi sensible qu'une bouteille de nitroglycérine.

A cause de tout ça, il prit sa décision. Et il se jura que c'était le seul et unique accroc dans son contrat.

– Oui.

Silence. Long….Il retint son souffle.

– Quand ?

Il était hors rotation le lendemain soir.

– Demain soir au Commodore. 23 heures

– Parfait ! A demain…Souffla Butch.

– Oui ! A demain.

Il raccrocha et réalisa que sa main brillait sous son gant. Il fit son inventaire. Queue dressée, cœur qui battait sourdement. Canines sorties à fond.

Bordel, il était dans une sacrée merde….


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION**

 **CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UNE SCENE HOT MM POUR PUBLIC AVERTI**

Chapitre 11

Vishous se matérialisa dans son appartement. Il était fébrile. Le flic allait venir. Son sexe se tendit d'impatience à cette pensée.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, se prit un verre et de la Goose. Il but cul sec.

Il regarda sa montre. 22H47. Bientôt. Il sera ponctuel. Il en était persuadé.

Un bruit. La porte.

Posant son verre, Il avança doucement vers elle. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit. Il était là. Cheveux bruns, yeux noisette et ce putain de sourire si bandant.

Butch déglutit à la vision qui s'affichait devant lui. Luxure. De la pure luxure. Vishous recula et Butch entra dans la pièce.

D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte. En deux enjambés, le flic le rejoignit et l'embrassa.

C'était une revendication. Une prise de position. Sans aucune concession.

Vishous sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres du flic s'arrimer aux siennes et une langue inquisitrice qui forçait le passage. Il prit les cheveux bruns dans ses mains et attaqua le flic. Il l'obligea à reculer, le cogna contre la porte fermée.

Aucune douceur dans ce baiser. Ils étaient devenus des créatures primitives, uniquement gouvernées par leurs instincts.

Ils frottaient l'un contre l'autre, soufflant, soupirant. Leurs sexes se poussaient l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Butch tirait sur le tee-shirt de Vishous. Il voulait sentir sous ses doigts cette texture chaude, si appétissante. Quand ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec ces muscles, il feula. C'était bon. Plus que bon.

Vishous tenta désespérément de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Ils devaient parler. Mais les caresses du flic l'envoyaient sur orbite. Il sentait cette boule massive se frotter contre son bas ventre, et il était incapable de ne pas y répondre. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Butch.

– Stop !

Butch le regarda complètement hébété. Putain, il y avait une seconde, il frôlait le paradis, et là, il n'y avait que du vide dans ses bras.

– Putain, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Butch, ne put que continuer à le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Qu'on parle !? Mec, il y a quelques secondes, notre façon de parler me convenait parfaitement.

Les yeux de diamant s'enflammèrent à cette réponse. Bordel, le flic était trop tentant.

– Ouais, d'accord…Mais, il faut que je te dise que j'ai une compagne…

– Je sais, le docteur !

Butch détourna le regard, son cœur eut un pincement de jalousie à cette pensée.

– Ce n'est pas mon style de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux.

Il releva les yeux et rencontra les prunelles d'argent qui le fixait.

– Moi non plus…Tu crois quoi ? Que je m'enflamme aussi vite que ça d'habitude ? Mais il se passe quelque chose. ET c'est fort. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

– Moi non plus, murmura Vishous.

– Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas blesser le Docteur. C'est même très digne de ta part. Mais, comprends aussi une chose, je te veux. Comme je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un de ma putain de vie. C'est là (se tapant le cœur). Et là… (sa main descendit vers le bas).

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphal quand il vit que son compagnon était incapable de détacher son regard vers le chemin que prenait sa main. Sûr de lui, il se rapprocha d'un Vishous tétanisé de désir.

– Il faut toujours avoir la possibilité de comparer, susurra Butch, la bouche prêt des lèvres du vampire.

Il savait qu'il se comportait d'une façon déloyale et indigne de lui. Il ne marchait jamais sur les plates-bandes de quelqu'un. C'était inconcevable. Mais, il réalisait surtout, que pour ce mec, il était capable de beaucoup de choses. Même de jeter aux orties certaines de ses valeurs. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il passait à côté de quelque chose d'énorme, qui allait changer sa vie.

Il l'embrassa, lui ôtant toute faculté de réfléchir plus. Il voulait laisser son empreinte. Qu'il sache ce à quoi il passait à côté. Apres, il pourra prendre sa décision. Il le fit se retourner et le plaqua contre la porte.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Levant ses yeux noisette, il entreprit doucement d'ouvrir la braguette du pantalon en cuir. Laissant à Vishous, l'opportunité de l'arrêter quand il le souhaitait.

Vishous n'arrivait plus à penser. Il sentait les mains douces et caressantes qui s'activaient à le déboutonner. Il feula quand son sexe sortit et se déploya. Il essaya de se raccrocher aux quelques neurones qui n'étaient pas encore noyés par la luxure.

– Butch….

Une bouche gourmande l'enveloppa. Ses hanches s'avancèrent d'elles-mêmes, tandis que sa queue durcit encore plus dans cette douceur. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chevelure brune.

Butch se régalait. Il prit tout son temps pour s'approprier cette exquise colonne de chair. Sa langue et ses dents passaient et repassaient le long du sexe de Vishous, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Butch continuait à pomper, lâchait le sexe, pour embrasser le méat et repartait à la charge, enveloppant ses lèvres, montant, descendant, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il enfonça le sexe de Vishous jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, ouvrant grand les lèvres. Vishous bloqua sa tête, et resta au fond, ses cuisses tremblaient. Il relâcha Butch, qui le remercia en reprenant son mouvement.

Vishous fixait cette tête qui bougeait en accord avec ses reins. Des éclairs de plaisirs lui traversaient tout le corps, sa respiration était chaotique. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Butch se sentait lui-même sur le point de craquer. Son sexe était douloureux, il allait mourir de plaisir. Il sortit son sexe de son pantalon et commença à se branler au même rythme que ses succions. Il accentua ses mouvements et ses dents écorchèrent la veine. Il entendit distinctement le rugissement de Vishous et son sexe grossir encore plus. Ah, Monsieur aimait quand c'était brutal. Sans pitié, il égratigna le sexe de son amant. Vishous devint fou, ses mouvements du bassin devinrent incontrôlables.

– Putain….Cop….Je vais….

Butch lâcha un instant la queue du vampire, le temps de répliquer.

– Viens…

Et sans pitié, il mordit. Dans un hurlement de plaisir et de douleur mêles, Vishous explosa au fond de la bouche de Butch, qui avala le sperme chaud. Il réalisa que lui-même avait pris son plaisir quand il sentit sa main se remplir.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Butch se leva promptement et alla vers ce qu'il supposait la salle de bains, laissant Vishous reprendre ses esprits. Il avait gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. La balle était dans le camp de V. Il se nettoya rapidement et revint sur ses pas. Il regarda ce magnifique spécimen à qui il avait fait une pipe royale. Et lui dit doucement.

– Maintenant…Tu sais….

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Laissant Vishous dans un état second.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

– T'as un problème !

– Va te faire foutre !

– C'est bien ce que je dis, t'as un problème

Vishous détacha son regard de la barre qu'il soulevait, pour fixer le vampire blond. Rhage était installé à coté de lui, levant des poids.

– Arrêtes de m'emmerder Hollywood, ce n'est pas le moment !

– La bonne blague, vu ta gueule de ces derniers jours, c'est jamais le moment. Allez ! Raconte à tonton Rhage !?

Il se redressa, posa les poids à coté de lui, prit une serviette pour s'éponger et avec un sourire espiègle, tapota l'espace libre du banc où il était posé.

Vishous, reposa la barre et lui jeta un regard assassin. Sans répondre, il s'asseya, prit une bouteille d'eau, à coté de ses pieds et la vida complètement en quelques gorgées. Puis d'un geste brusque, il écrasa le plastique de la bouteille.

Rhage haussa ses sourcils. Prenant une grande inspiration, il lâcha.

– Ecoute mon pote, je ne sais pas dans quel bordel tu t'es fourré depuis quelques jours. Mais, je peux te dire que tu ressembles à une jouvencelle paniqué à l'idée de perdre son pucelage.

Vishous fit la grimace. Une jouvencelle !?

– Sérieux ?

– Yep mec ! Fit Rhage, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

– Une pucelle ?

– Change pas de conversation, connard !

– Suis vexé, Hollywood ! On ne m'avait jamais comparé à une jouvencelle…

– Arrête de faire chier et de chicaner et accouche ta merde…

Le vampire barbu se passa la main sur le visage.

– Il ne se passe rien, Mr Cancan !

Rhage le regarda de travers. Son expression d'habitude joviale, se fit sérieuse.

– Bon ! tu sais que je suis là pour toi, et tout et tout….Si tu veux qu'on se tape la vrai discute, mon pote….Ben, ma magnifique oreille est à ton service.

Vishous eut un semblant de sourire, qui sembla rassurer son meilleur pote.

– Merci mon pote. Mais t'inquiètes, ça va…Je gère…

Rhage eut un léger haussement de sourcils, dubitatif.

– Si tu les dis ?

– Je te le dis… feula V.

Le vampire blond, leva les mains, en haussant les épaules.

– Ok mec, impec pour moi.

Vishous se leva et entreprit de ranger les poids, sous les yeux impassibles du vampire. Quand il eut terminé, il vit que Rhage était toujours là, assis sans rien dire.

– Je file à la piaule, mec. Jane doit m'attendre.

Le vampire barbu resta impassible en prononçant ces mots, alors que son cerveau bouillonnait de milles pensées contradictoires, avec en prime-time ce foutu flic et Jane.

Son pote le fixait toujours, silencieux. Ce que Vishous aurait pu considérer comme un miracle en soi, s'il ne savait pas que son meilleur pote était inquiet pour lui.

Rhage se leva et se dirigea vers un sac et commença à frapper. Vishous resta quelques instants immobile, fixant Rhage qui s'acharnait sur le sac. Sa vélocité violente montrait bien que le vampire n'était pas satisfait. Mais le vampire ne se sentait pas d'expliquer cette merde qui lui tombait dessus.

Apres un dernier regard, il sortit de la salle de sport. Il entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre coté de la porte. Rhage avait explosé le sac.

Sur le chemin de la piaule, le vampire se prépara mentalement à la confrontation avec sa compagne. La femelle n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait une merde. Et lui, en plein milieu.

Quand il entra dans la piaule. Deux odeurs l'assaillirent.

Confusion. Tristesse.

Pire qu'une odeur de marquage. Il s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms et entra dans la pièce. Personne dans le salon. Il soupira. Apres un mouvement d'épaule, comme s'il se préparait à un combat, il se dirigea vers leur chambre et entra.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, l'ébranla profondément. Il était une véritable ordure.

Jane était assise sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle se raidit de tension quand elle comprit qu'il était là.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne brisa le silence inconfortable qui s'installa entre eux.

Vishous fixait cette nuque rigide de tension, remerciant la Vierge Scribe en silence, que sa femelle ne soit pas face à lui.

Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, même si les heures de sport avaient légèrement camouflées son expression et son corps. Il avait tout l'air d'un mec qui avait pris son pied. Et coupable.

Quand Jane releva doucement sa tête, il se tendit.

Les mots qu'elle prononça lui lacera le cœur.

– Est-ce-que je te satisfais Vishous ?

Un infime instant, suspendu dans le temps. Quelques secondes. Qui signa sa perte. Trop tard ! Trop de décalage entre la question et sa réponse. Trop réfléchi, alors que cela aurait du être instantané.

– OUI !

Jane ferma les yeux de douleur. Elle voulait y croire. Tellement. Désespérément. Elle sentait sur sa nuque la brulure de son regard. Sa concentration intense. Il tenait à elle, elle le savait. Et à cet instant précis, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Uniquement à elle. Elle puisa dans cette constatation pour reprendre des forces.

Elle voulait tant le comprendre. Elle l'aimait. Il était si unique. Un demi-dieu. Elle était folle de lui, complètement. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit.

– Je vais dormir au refuge ce soir. Marissa a besoin de moi.

Vishous émit un discret soupir. S'il n'était pas celui qu'il était, il se serait agenouillé devant elle. Dieu que cette femelle était magnifique. Forte et intelligente. Il la regarda se lever lentement et faire volte-face.

Quand leur regard se confronta, il vit distinctement le choc dans ses yeux magnifiques, vite voilé par ses paupières baissées. Elle avait compris. Elle ne le condamnait pas.

Il se dégoutta. Il ne valait pas mieux que son père. Un animal, livré à ses plus bas instincts. Voila ce qu'elle voyait. Voila ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pesant. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Incapable de parler. De s'excuser. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et tendit le bras vers lui, caressant sa machoire. Ce qu'il eprouva à ce moment, le mit sur des charbons ardents.

Puis sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Seule et digne.

Une erreur. Une seule. La dernière. Il se le promit.

Exit ce foutu flic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

– T'attends un coup de fil ?

Butch sursauta au son de la voix de son coéquipier, qui s'installait à son bureau face au sien. Il rangea précipitamment son téléphone.

– Non…

– Alors t'a développé une relation amoureuse avec ton portable ? Demanda José…

– Tu fais chier José !

– Je te fais chier…C'est du foutage de gueule ! Depuis ton retour, tu ne me parle qu'en onomatopées. Dès que je te pose des questions, tu me l'as fait genre grande muette et c'est moi qui te fais chier ? Putain qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces foutues 48 heures ?

– Rien !

– Bordel de merde, je suis ton coéquipier, on a une relation de confiance toi et moi !

– C'est toujours le cas José !

– Alors crache, putain!

– Ecoute mon ami, je me suis au vert…C'est tout !

– En clair, tu ne me diras rien…

Butch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est exactement ça…

– Va te faire foutre !

– Pas de problème….

José le tua du regard et avec un ostensible reniflement, détourna la tête.

– Arrêtes de bouder !

– Je ne boude pas !

– Si tu boudes…

– Je t'emmerde…Tu ne veux pas cracher le morceau…Alors laisse-moi me draper dans ma dignité offensée…

– Si tu veux…Bon, vu que tu me fais caliméro et qu'on n'avance pas sur les dossiers, ça ne te gènes pas que je rentre chez moi !

– Va même au diable….

– J'y vais de ce pas, mon ami…Il m'attend…en attendant, ta bouderie te passera avant que ça me reprenne.

– Connard !

– Oui aussi, je t'aime…Je te dis à demain ?

Le majeur levé fut la seule réponse de son coéquipier. Butch le regarda en souriant. Il se leva et s'approchant du fauteuil de José, sa main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule.

– Je t'assure que tout va bien mon pote !

Le regard du mexicain se releva, interrogatif.

– Vrai !?

– Vrai….impecc…

– Tu me le dirais, hein ?

– Bien sûr….Tout est OK ! Je te le jure….

José fixa un long moment les yeux noisette. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Butch ressemblait en ce moment un vrai électron. Sur le qui-vive, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, qui ne venait pas…Et plus il attendait, plus son humeur s'améliorait, ce qui équivalait à stroumph grincheux puissance mille.

Il mit sa main sur celle qui tenait son épaule. Il connaissait Butch depuis des années, dès son arrivée à Caldwell et son intégration dans la police. Le mec était un véritable pit-bull, qui ne lâchait pas son os. Et en voyant cette expression buté, il savait pertinemment que son meilleur pote était en chasse. Ce petit éclat dans son regard était trop reconnaissable. La question était de savoir qui était la proie.

Il caressa furtivement la main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Butch se détendit. Il retourna vers son fauteuil, et prit son holster. Il mit sa veste en cuir.

– A demain ? Demanda-t-il.

José le regarda.

– Evidemment ! Bon fais gaffe à tes fesses hein ?

– Oui maman, répondit Butch.

Apres un dernier clin d'œil à son partenaire, il sortit du bureau. Arrivant devant le trottoir, il se dirigea vers sa caisse. Il démarra tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers son téléphone qui était obstinément muet. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce sale connard avait décidé de le mettre hors-jeu. C'était la seule explication possible. Et il y a bien une chose que Butch ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on l'ignore. Rien de mieux pour le mettre en mode traqueur.

Tout en conduisant, il réfléchissait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui qui était très à cheval sur les relations monogames voulait un mec qui était déjà macqué. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, comme si Vishous l'avait envahi. Il ne pensait qu'à ce type. Ce sexe succulent dans sa bouche, son expression quand il avait joui. Il se réveillait avec une barre de fer entre les jambes. Il fantasmait sur le cul du mec. Il se voyait en train de le prendre durement. Rien qu'à y penser, son sexe s'était levé. C'était purement et simplement incroyable. Il était obsédé par lui. Et son obsession prenait des proportions ahurissantes. Rien ne comptait que de le revoir. C'en devenait flippant. Par le passé, il avait eu des mecs. Mais son envie n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau.

Et tout sans rien savoir de ce mec, à part qu'il avait un appartement au Commodore. Les recherches qu'il avait fait, l'avait amené à rien. Il avait pris contact avec des potes ex-militaires et avait posé des questions. Personne n'était capable de donner le moindre renseignement. C'est comme si ces mecs n'existaient pas. C'était limite ultrasecret.

Par reflexe inconscient, il se gara. Quand il réalisa où il était, il eut un sourire d'anticipation. Le Zerosun.

L'endroit qui pouvait lui donner des réponses.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

– Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

Jane se retourna au son de la voix de Marissa. D'un geste las, elle frotta sa main sur son front.

La femelle s'approcha du bureau où était installée Jane. Et déposa une tasse de café fumante sur la table. Cette dernière était en train de compléter les dossiers des patientes qu'elle avait auscultées. Elle remercia la vampire d'un sourire et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Elle huma l'odeur alléchante avec un soupir. Elle en avait besoin. Apres avoir bu une gorgée, elle dit.

– Oui Marissa, tout va bien, je te remercie.

Marissa fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Jane n'avait pas l'entrain habituel, elle semblait moins concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais son travail était toujours parfait. Marissa aimait beaucoup Jane. C'était une femelle fière et forte. Et courageuse, pour avoir pris comme Helleren le guerrier Vishous. Le frère lui faisait peur, bien qu'il n'est jamais fais quoi que ce soit pour lui faire croire le contraire. Mais ses tatouages qui le définissaient comme une abomination, ce regard froid lui glaçait les os. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et s'installa avec grâce sur le fauteuil en face de son amie.

– Tu sembles désappointée, fit remarquer la vampire.

Désappointée ! Jane ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace pleine d'ironie. C'était si évident que ça. Seigneur, elle ne supporterait pas que ces amis aient pitié d'elle. Elle posa brusquement son mug sur la table.

– Je vais bien Marissa, juste un peu de fatigue…

La jeune femelle sursauta au bruit de la tasse. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, resta un instant silencieuse, puis osa se lancer.

– Jane, je sais que je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie. Mais, je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Discuter ou autre chose, je suis là. Ma porte te restera toujours grande ouverte.

Elle eut mal au cœur quand elle vit les yeux de la chirurgienne briller de larmes contenues. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et prit Jane dans ses bras. Le médecin craqua et s'écroula dans ses bras. Marissa lui caressait le dos, attendant que la crise de larmes se calme. Quand Jane reprit ses esprits, elle recula, lui laissant son espace.

Le médecin s'essuya les yeux, honteuse d'avoir perdu le contrôle devant la femelle. Elle qui se targuait d'être une femme solide, le désarroi la guettait. Marissa attendit qu'elle recouvre la parole, patiente. Elle voulait lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Jane s'assit sur le fauteuil, la tête basse et lâcha d'une traite.

– Vishous m'a trompé…

Sur le coup, Marissa ne comprit pas. Puis quand cette annonce prit toute sa dimension, elle resta absolument abasourdie. Elle cligna des yeux, prit une grande inspiration…Et resta muette, complètement ébahie par cette nouvelle.

– Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-elle, incapable d'y croire.

Jane leva les yeux vers la vampire, et répondit d'un simple mot.

– Oui…

Butch fixa la porte d'entrée du Zerosun. Deux gros malabars lui barraient le chemin. Il s'avança résolu.

– Messieurs bonsoir !

L'un des vigiles le transperça d'un regard froid.

– Vous souhaitez voir le patron, demanda le deuxième d'un ton cassant.

– En fait, non…Je suis venu en simple visiteur.

– Pas de descente ?

– Non….Il faudrait ?

Celui qui s'était adressé à lui commença à avancer, mais son collègue lui mit la main sur le bras, le stoppant.

– Trez…Fit-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et semblèrent entamer une conversation silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dénommé Trez, recula, laissant Butch passer. Avant que le flic entre, le vigile le fixa et s'exclama.

– Tu es là en tant que consommateur lambda, suis-je clair. Un mouvement et tu n'auras pas le temps de comprendre comment tu t'es retrouvé dehors.

Butch se retourna lentement.

– C'est une menace ?

Le vigile soutint le regard noisette.

– Non, une simple mise en garde….Bonne soirée, fit-il d'un ton définitif.

Butch fit un geste nonchalant de la main et entra. Le bruit le happa dés son arrivée. D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers le carré VIP. Il voulait voir si il était là.

Etrangement, on le laissa passer, ses yeux se tournèrent vivement vers la table où était installé le groupe la dernière fois. Il ne vit que Monsieur cheveu de feu qui avait l'air seul. Un courant d'air froid lui transperça le corps. Il tourna la tête sur le coté. Le balafré le fixait, son regard noir empli de fureur. Zsadist s'avança jusqu'à se coller à Butch, lui cachant la vue de la table, le flic ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le regard noisette et les yeux noirs s'affrontèrent dans un combat silencieux. Z commença.

– Il n'est pas là ! Alors arrête de le chercher…Définitivement….

Butch continua à soutenir le regard noir du mec.

– C'est bien beau de croire aux bisounours mon vieux…

– En fait, je te prenais pour un mec relativement intelligent…comme quoi, je peux me tromper…

– Tu devrais être habitué…Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donne, pour info, mon pote.

– C'est là que tu te trompes…Il ne veut pas avoir affaire à toi.

– Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

– Je le sais….Ecoute, fouteur de merde….Mon frère est macqué, il vit avec sa femelle…et tout va bien…Ne viens pas mettre le bordel…Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, tout d'abord !

– C'est pas tes oignons !

– Oh que si….Pas après le bordel que t'as mis dans la vie de mon frère…

– Ton frère ? Rassure-moi, il ne se cache pas dans tes jupons en cuir…Il est assez grand, alors qu'il vienne me le dire en personne…

Zsadist s'apprêta à répliquer, quand une voix rauque leur parvint.

– Laisse Z, je vais m'en occuper…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

La discussion avec Jane, lui avait foutu un sale coup. Il était coupable. Et il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. La pièce lui semblait froide après le départ de sa shellane. Il s'approcha du lit et y posa son cul.

Il devait prendre une décision, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, le cul entre deux chaises.

Son honneur lui inculquait de balancer un point dans la gueule du flic et de le jarcler vite fait. Son désir lui ordonnait de vivre cette aventure avec toutes ses tripes et son corps.

Il en avait marre de lui-même.

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix de son frère Fhury fut une distraction étonnante et bienvenue. Le vampire venait rarement à la piaule. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Le guerrier aux yeux jaunes était entré et son regard fouillait les coins de la pièce à la recherche de ses résidents.

– Oui mon frère !?

– Ah V ! Ca va ? Demanda Fhury, la voix légèrement étranglée.

– Ouais ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Fhury se dandina sur ses jambes, Vishous fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude inhabituelle du vampire.

– On se demandait avec Z, si ça t'intéressait de venir boire un coup avec nous ?

– Avec vous ? S'exclama Vishous, un peu surpris par cette surprenante invitation.

– Oui mon frère !

Vishous fixa longuement le guerrier qui continuait à se balancer sur ses pieds. Cette bizarre invitation ne pouvait venir que de Z. Le vampire balafré avait décidé de se mêler d'autre chose que de son cul. Et de surveiller sa petite personne.

– C'est Wrath ?

Fhury rougit, mal à l'aise.

– Pas du tout, répondit-il un peu trop vite.

– Bien suuuuuuur….

Le vampire aux yeux jaune leva son regard vers Vishous. Le Roi n'était pas stupide, il avait parfaitement compris que le guerrier pouvait peter une durite et envoyer tout se faire foutre. Il assurait simplement ses arrières, en collant Zsadist à ses basques. Simplement Fhury avait voulu lui faire passer la pilule avec de la Goose. Si cela ne le faisait pas autant chier, il aurait souri. Mais ça prouvait surtout qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir, à tous les points de vue. Apres un haussement d'épaule, il répondit à son frère.

– Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, hein !

Fhury eut un sourire gêné.

– Ordre du Roi !

Vishous faillit répliquer d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il était assez grand pour gérer sa merde tout seul, mais la lueur d'inquiétude aux fond des yeux citrons de son frère l'arrêta. Putain, si toute la confrérie était sur le qui-vive le concernant, c'est que la situation était vraiment bordelique.

– OK, mon frere…Je vous retrouve dans 10 minutes dans le hall.

Le soupir de soulagement amena une grimace sur le visage du vampire barbu.

– Allez Mary Poppins, laisse-moi me préparer…

Apres un geste de la main, Fhury s'en alla.

Vishous se prépara et rejoignit ses frères dans le hall. Zsadist le fixa d'un regard noir, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Les vampires s'installèrent dans l'escalade et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville.

Vishous décida que pour cette nuit, se bourrer la gueule et finir beurré comme un petit lu était la meilleure des solutions. Il voulait oublier. Il voulait que son cerveau soit en mode « off » pour cette nuit et celles à venir.

Installé à coté de Fhury, il avait déjà bien entamé la bouteille de Goose, sous les yeux consternés du guerrier.

– Vishous ?

– Ferme-la mon frère….Suis pas en état de supporter un sermon…

Le regard glacial du vampire barbu valait toutes les explications, alors Fhury se prépara mentalement à ramasser son frère à la fin de la nuit. Zsadist était parti voir Revhenge, sans doute pour donner des nouvelles de Bella et de sa grossesse. Et lui devait supporter la vision de Vishous en train de se défoncer la gueule à coup de Vodka. Pas à dire, c'était une magnifique soirée en perspective.

Au bout de trois liquidations de bouteille, Vishous se leva difficilement, annonçant à Fhury qu'il allait faire un tour aux chiottes.

Dans les toilettes, après avoir terminé ses petites affaires, il fixa le grand miroir. L'image qui s'y reflétait faisait peur à voir. Il ressemblait à un pochtron complètement schlass. Il s'aspergea d'eau froide, pour se remettre les idées en place. Quand il sortit de la pièce, un frisson brulant lui parcourut l'échine, l'avertissant d'une présence sinistrement désirable.

Le flic !

Putain le mec était pire qu'une sangsue. Quand il vit Zsadist se diriger vers Butch, dans l'intention évidente de s'expliquer avec lui, il réagit au quart de tour. Personne ne touchait son flic.

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il se rapprocha des deux males. Butch avait une attitude provocatrice et Vishous savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour énerver son frère. Il intervint dans la discussion enflammée, alors que les deux protagonistes n'avaient même pas perçue sa présence.

– Laisse Z, je vais m'en occuper…

Le guerrier balafré se retourna d'un bond. Il fixa un long moment Vishous, sans dire mot, comme si il attendait que V fasse quelque chose. Apres un imperceptible mouvement de sa main gantée, plus destiné à rassurer son frère, Zsadist le laissa face à son dilemme.

Vishous se tourna alors vers Butch. Son cœur fit une foutue embardée. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ses sens. Putain de flic ! Il le détestait, lui et ses émotions de merde.

– Je croyais avoir été parfaitement clair, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, moi et toi, fulmina le vampire.

– Tu connais le dicton, si la montagne ne vient pas à toi…

Deux regards jaunes suivaient attentivement l'échange. Vishous eut un brusque mouvement d'énervement.

– On babysitte ton superbe cul ?

– Va te faire foutre connard…

Butch eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif à cette remarque.

– Viens….On va dehors…

Le flic eut un geste ample du bras, ouvrant le passage. Les deux mâles se dirigèrent vers la sortie arrière de la boite. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Vishous n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il se retrouva collé contre le mur. Une bouche chaude lui prit durement les lèvres, l'envahissant. Instinctivement il écarta ses lèvres, alors que le désir explosait dans tout son corps.

Il était damné….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

– A mon avis, notre frère est dans une superbe merde bien noire, fit remarquer Fhury.

Les deux guerriers étaient en train de mater la scène entre les deux mâles. Le vampire avait l'air passablement énervé, excité ? La question se posait. Tandis que ce casse couille de flic le regardait avec un sourire provocateur. Quand ils les virent disparaitre, Fhury ne put s'empêcher de demander.

– Ou est ce qu'ils vont ? Qu'est ce qui se passe !

– A mon avis, ou Vishous va le flinguer, ou il va le baiser, commenta Z, sur le ton du présentateur de météo.

Fhury se retourna légèrement vers son jumeau.

– T'es sérieux là ?

Z eut un haussement d'épaule.

– Evidemment !

– Mais Jane, balbutia Fhury…

– Il ne s'est pas dédié à elle, rétorqua le vampire balafré.

– Mais…C'est…C'est…déloyal, souffla Fhury, estomaqué.

– Possible ! Mais qu'est ce qui est le mieux pour notre frère ? Vivre avec sa femelle qui n'est pas marquée par sa fragrance ou trouver son véritable âme-sœur, mâle ou femelle ?

– Mais c'est un humain ! Un flic !

– Et alors ? Rhage est bien avec Mary, une humaine, Notre Reine est à moitié humaine.

– Putain Z…Le roi va le démolir…Et le flic avec…

– Surement ! Répliqua Z, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fhury en resta complètement con. Il regarda son jumeau qui était en train de siroter son verre.

– Tu l'aimes bien ?

– Quoi ?

– Le flic…Tu l'aimes bien ?

– Je t'emmerde mon frère.

– Donc, tu l'aimes bien….Waouh Z ! c'est une nuit à marquer d'une pierre blanche…Zsadist appréciant un humain…Tu n'es pas malade au moins…

– Va te faire foutre, mon frère…se refrogna Z

Fhury leva ses mains, en signe d'apaisement.

– C'est bien, Z, c'est bien…tu t'ouvres à l'humanité…Rien que pour ça, je lui dessers une médaille au flic.

Z montra les dents, tandis que Fhury se prenait une barre de rire.

Hors de contrôle. Il était hors de contrôle.

Son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. Son corps avait pris le pouvoir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher sa bouche de ses lèvres onctueuses.

C'était incroyable. Puis, plus rien.

Vishous l'avait repoussé. Il tenta de revenir vers lui, mais le mec avait repris ses esprits.

– Putain…feula le vampire. Ne t'approche pas !

– Comment tu peux faire ça, comment ! Putain ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être déconnecté complétement. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être obsédé par toi ?

Vishous le fixait, haletant, immobile, sans piper un mot. Ce qui fait monter la rage de Butch encore plus.

– T'es comme une drogue dont je n'arrive pas à me sevrer, je déteste être dans cet état de dépendance. Tu me rends complétement dingue. Je suis accroc à toi, ta bouche, ta queue, ton odeur…Continua Butch. Je te veux. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je t'attends…

Le vampire resta muet sous cette avalanche de commentaires. Son souffle se précipitait, tandis que ses canines se déployaient au maximum. Sa queue raide de désir montrait son impatience à répondre à cette diatribe enflammée.

– Tu n'as pas le droit. Pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Dans cette situation. Tu me veux. Je le sais. Tu as envie de moi. Tu veux sentir mon sexe en toi. Comme je veux avoir le tien en moi. Je deviens fou…

Vishous prit une grande inspiration et releva les yeux. Son regard fit froid dans le dos de son vis-à-vis. En deux enjambées, il rejoignit Butch, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il en avait marre. De lui. Du flic. De cette merde. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Foutre en l'air sa vie commune avec Jane, pour quelques moments d'excitation intense.

Bordel, les plus intenses de toute sa chienne de vie…Il avait trouvé un semblant de bonheur. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas un flic, qui lui faisait grimper son tensiomètre sexuel à des hauteurs vertigineuses, qui allait tout foutre en l'air. Merde ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé…Il devait régler le problème maintenant.

– Ne t'emballe pas, il n'y a rien entre nous…

Butch le fixa, comme si il venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac.

– Il n'y a rien entre nous, marmonna-t-il.

– Exactement ! Assena Vishous avec force.

– Il n'y a rien entre nous, répéta Butch, assommé.

– Exactement mec. Alors tu vas retourner à ta petite vie de merde et m'oublier. Suis-je clair ?

– Petite vie de merde. Oublier ?

– Parfaitement. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ta gueule. J'ai une femelle. Je suis bien. Tu ne vas pas venir foutre la merde dans mon couple. Parce que t'es obsédé par mon cul, connard !

Butch resta quelques secondes, muet. Puis il éclata.

– Espèce de sale hypocrite. LACHE !

Il se retrouva par terre, la mâchoire éclatée. V au-dessus de lui. Les poings serrés par la rage.

– Je t'interdis de me traiter de lâche, foutu batard…Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. C'EST TERMINE ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Si je te revois, je te défonce la gueule, flic ou pas flic…C'est compris.

Toujours à terre, Butch releva les yeux vers le vampire. Il essuya sa bouche en sang. Vishous se tétanisa en sentant cette odeur enivrante. Ce que nota Butch. Le mec n'était pas aussi sur, qu'il voulait le faire paraitre. En bon stratège, il savait quand il fallait reculer pour mieux revenir. Il se releva, se mettant face à son futur amant. Si le mec pensait que Butch allait lâcher l'affaire, il se trompait lourdement. Mais pour le moment, il lui concédait cette petite victoire.

– J'ai compris, murmura le flic.

– Parfait. Maintenant, tu te casses…

Le vampire ne perdit pas de temps à regarder si le flic obéissait. Apres un dernier regard glacial, il rentra dans la boite. Laissant Butch complétement seul. Dans le silence de la rue.

– Tu sais quoi, Cop, tu t'y prends extrêmement mal. Vishous est un chasseur. Pas une proie, fit une voix tranquille.

Le flic se retourna d'un bond…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une terreur sans nom, le prit à la gorge. Le mec qui lui faisait face, avait une aura inquiétante. Butch le sentait, ce type était malsain. Puis, il dégageait une odeur bizarre, qui mettait le flic en alerte.

Son vis-à-vis se rapprocha. Il était habillé bizarrement, avec des frusques des siècles passés. Une longue cape d'un blanc éclatant dans cette nuit noire, le recouvrait. Et une capuche l'empêchait de bien discerner son visage. Il avait l'air d'un mec tout à fait normal. Il semblait magnifique, sans âge, mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui couvait sous cette façade très propre. Beaucoup trop blanche.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Depuis combien de temps vous m'espionnez ?

– Que de questions ! Qui je suis est sans importance. Ce que je veux….Tellement de choses. Et je ne t'espionne pas. Je passais par hasard.

Butch fronça les sourcils. Sa voix prit des intonations menaçantes.

– Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

– Je ne me permettrais pas, ironisa l'homme. En fait, cher inspecteur O 'Neal, mon implication est tout à fait altruiste…

– Altruiste ? Et d'abord, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

– Généreux et désintéressé, si tu préfères…

– Je sais ce que veut dire altruiste, connard !

– Tout de suite les insultes, alors que je te propose mon aide, pour attraper dans tes filets, le gue….Vishous !

– Vous le connaissez ?

– On va dire que nous avons un lien de parenté, lui et moi. Bien qu'il s'en défende !

– Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

– Ah Vraiment ? La scène à laquelle je viens d'assister, me prouve le contraire…

– Ce n'est que partie remise ! Et puis merde, pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous ?

II entendit un léger rire, avant que l'homme réplique.

– Peut-être parce que je vais te dire, te permettra de mieux comprendre le frère que tu veux…

– Vous savez quoi, allez-vous faire foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des conseils sur ma vie sentimentale…

– Mon cher petit Inspecteur…Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué…

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Tu comprendras bien assez tôt !

Le temps que le flic assimile les mots, l'homme se rapprocha. Il leva la main et Butch s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

– Parfait ! Murmura l'homme, j'ai enfin trouvé un superbe talon d'Achille.

Il souleva le corps inanimé et se téléporta.

La confrérie au grand complet était installée à leur table habituelle, quand ils entendirent une cacophonie incroyable provenant de l'entrée VIP.

Une tornade aux cheveux bruns leur fonça dessus. Le flic mexicain attrapa le premier guerrier qui lui tomba sous la main, par l'encolure du tee-shirt, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour.

– Bande de fils de putes, où est-il ?

Zadist se leva, prêt à écorché le collègue du Cop. Mais, Vishous qui était celui que le mexicain avait agrippé, fit un signe de dénégation. Il leva calmement sa main et la posa sur le bras qui le retenait. Il serra légèrement, faisant comprendre au flic qu'il pouvait lui casser en deux-trois mouvements. Mais José avait tellement la rage, qu'il en avait rien à foutre, il tira sur le tee-shirt, rapprochant son visage du vampire barbu.

– .IL ? Crachant les mots.

– De qui tu parles ?

– De Butch, enflure. Il a disparu. Depuis trois jours. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il n'est nulle part. Je vous jure que…

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, feula Vishous.

– Mon cul, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était avec toi ! Alors, dis-moi où il est ? Ou je te coffre pour kidnapping…

– Le Cop a disparu ? Interrogea Zsadist.

Le temps que le mexicain réponde à la question, Rehvenge se matérialisa devant la table. Sans lâcher Vishous, José se retourna.

– Ah le patron. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, misérable merde…Il y a intérêt à ce que je récupère Butch entier, car sinon, je te promets que je démolis ton club de merde pierre par pierre avant que je ne le retrouve.

– Il n'est pas ici, inspecteur. Vous pouvez fouiller où vous voulez.

– Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Rétorqua José, qui lâcha enfin Vishous.

Le vampire barbu sentit un filet de sueur froide, lui couler le long du dos. Le Cop avait disparu. Il sentait une panique monumentale monter en lui. Le flic avait disparu. Son cerveau se cracha. Des visions horribles de Butch baignant dans une mare de sang, mort, lui brula les paupières. Le flic avait disparu. Mais cette fois-ci la confrérie n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. C'était impossible. Froideur et détermination. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver le flic.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que tous les regards avaient convergés vers lui, stupéfaits. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. La fragrance. Menaçante. Elle embaumait. Partout.

La sienne.

Authentique Vérité qu'il avait laissé pourrir au fond de son cerveau, ne voulant pas admettre l'inadmissible.

Il s'était dédié à un humain, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence il ya quelques jours de ça.

C'était juste inimaginable. Des siècles d'existences, une vie heureuse avec une femelle incroyable, forte, belle, digne et généreuse. Et tout foutu en l'air à cause d'un humain.

Mais les instincts ne pouvaient mentir. Il le savait, et il avait combattu. Sa fierté, son honneur l'obligeaient. Et le regard de sa shellanne, qui nuit après nuit, essayait de surmonter sa perte. Oui, inconsciemment, il était déjà perdu pour elle, au moment même où il avait fait connaissance de Butch. Et pourtant ! Sa raison avait bataillé dure contre son envie, son besoin. Et il pensait avoir remporté la victoire. Foutaises ! Il avait été hypocrite et lâche, le flic avait raison.

– Les caméras de surveillances, le montre en train de parler avec…Rehv ne finit pas sa phrase.

La tête du vampire barbu se tourna comme un ressort vers le sympath.

– Avec qui ?

Les yeux violets s'assombrirent.

– Avec l'Oméga…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Un silence à couper au couteau, plombait l'atmosphère du bureau, où s'était réunie toute la confrérie.

Même José, qui était présent, n'osa pas émettre le moindre son, ce qui était un véritable exploit, quand on connaissant la tendance du mexicain à ouvrir sa grande gueule quand il ne le fallait pas.

La présence du flic s'expliquait par sa tendance à se mêler des affaires privées de Butch. Le petit homme avait proféré les menaces des plus incroyables au plus grotesques. Il s'était accroché à Vishous, comme une sangsue, le prenant par surprise. Les jambes entourées autour des hanches du guerrier, tandis que ses bras étaient devenus des tenailles, refusant obstinément de lâcher le guerrier, dont l'humeur noire dégénérait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Apres des palabres, qui en aurait endormit plus d'uns, la confrérie décida d'amener le flic avec eux. Et sous les yeux éberlués et un brin goguenard des fêtards de la boite, Vishous traversa la salle avec le mexicain accroché à son cou.

Décidément, certains de ces humains avaient de la suite dans les idées.

Et maintenant, installés de part et d'autres du bureau, les visages étaient figés par différentes expressions, de la peur à la rage, tandis que la fragrance de male dédié de Vishous fracassait l'air, menaçante. Rhage décida d'intervenir, avec toute la délicatesse que la confrérie lui connaissait.

– Bon, qui va nous ôter cette jolie épine rose de notre pied ?

Cette remarque eut le don de faire sortir le roi de son silence obstinément irascible. Les yeux aveugles se tournèrent vers le vampire barbu, qui s'acharnait à remplacer l'oppressante fragrance, par une odeur de tabac turc.

– Explications !

Vishous tira sur son joint, comme si la fumée allait apporter toutes les réponses aux questions informulées.

– Je pense que la situation est claire, non ? Epices sombres, mâle dédié, humain, flic, disparition, répondit Zadist sur un ton froid.

– Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance V ! Que vient foutre l'Omega dans cette foutue équation ?

– Il a enlevé le flic.

A ces mots, la fragrance se déchaina, inondant l'espace. Tandis que la main du vampire scintilla sous le gant noir.

– Il faut le retrouver, s'exclama José. Et arrêter de chipoter comme des demoiselles. Il faut se mettre au boulot. C'est qui l'Omega.

Le colérique visage royal se tourna alors vers le flic, qui s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir. José ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner, quand il vit la haute silhouette de mastodonte se concentrer sur lui. Putain, le mec était cauchemardesque à l'excès. Tous ces tas de muscles surdimensionnés, mais le pire c'était ce facies, cruel.

– Ce que je voulais dire, balbutia le flic, c'est qu'il faut trouver très vite où cet Omega à cacher mon Butch.

Les yeux de diamants flamboyèrent à l'usage de l'expression possessive.

Brian « Butch » O 'Neal se réveilla la gueule enfariné. Mais le pire c'était cette douleur qu'il avait au ventre, il sentait une espèce de brulure, comme si on lui avait mis un radiateur dans le corps.

Il essaya de se lever, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds et poings liés à un genre de brancard. Il souleva légèrement sa tête, il était torse nu. Il regarda son estomac, une tache noire partait de son nombril et s'évasait autour. C'était de là, qu'il sentait cette brulure.

« _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ?_ »

– Que ce qui devait être fait !

Au son de cette voix, Butch faillit se déboiter la nuque, quand il tourna ses yeux noisette vers le…la…créature qui lui faisait face.

– Bonsoir Butch ! Je vois que tu es réveillé. Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu te sens, ce serait un peu…désinvolte de ma part.

– Putain ! Qu'est ce vous m'avez fait ?

– Je t'ai aidé…A ma manière.

– A votre manière ?

– Disons que j'ai fait en sorte que la confrérie n'ait pas d'autre choix que de te garder ! Tu seras près de ton frère préféré, tu devrais me remercier…

– Va te faire foutre, sale merde…

– Tss, tss… Fit l'Omega, agitant son doigt. Reste poli, veux-tu ! Je t'aide et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies…

– Je vais te buter sale fils de pute…

La créature émit un grognement. A la grande surprise de Butch, c'était un rire. L'Omega commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais la voix pleine de rage du flic l'arrêta.

– De toute façon, ils ne me retrouveront pas.

Sans se retourner, il répondit d'une voix légère.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il te retrouve.

– Et alors, je suis une menace maintenant, ils me tueront plutôt que d'exposer leur plan au reste du monde…

L'Omega revint sur ses pas et se mit face à Butch. La capuche pencha un peu de côté.

– Leur plan au reste du monde ?

– Ben oui, les expérimentations…

– Tu penses que tu as affaire à qui ?

– Des soldats super entrainés, des mercenaires.

– Ce sont des guerriers, répliqua l'Omega. Des frères. Ils sont nés pour ça, c'est dans leur sang, ils ont des capacités exceptionnelles. Le frère Vishous ne t'a rien dit ?

– Dit quoi ?

– La guerre…

– Quelle guerre ? Mais putain de quoi vous parlez ?

– Tu ne sais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Putain, vous commencez à me faire chier…

Le même grognement ressortit des entrailles de la créature. Encore plus fort que la première fois. Il vit l'Omega leva son bras et s'essuyer furtivement les yeux.

– Tu ne sais rien des vampires et de la confrérie de la dague noire ?

L'image des poignards que José avait sortis du harnais de cheveux de feu. Deux magnifiques dagues noires. Superbement travaillés. Des véritables chefs d'œuvre.

– Non répondit Butch.

– Alors, installe toi confortablement (le flic lui jeta un regard noir) et laisse-moi te raconter une histoire…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

L'Omega eut encore un rire et s'installa face à Butch.

– Il était une fois…

– Putain, ne faites pas le coup du conte de fée, foutu salopard…

– Mais je voulais simplement te mettre dans l'ambiance…

– Un résumé sera parfait !

Une douleur comprima la poitrine du flic.

– Rappelles-toi qui je suis, vociféra l'Omega.

Le flic, muet de douleur, cligna des yeux pour accepter sa défaite. Le mec était une espèce de divinité, un truc bizarre, valait mieux pas le chauffer trop. Il sentit que sa poitrine se desserrait lentement. Il ravala ses insultes, sous le regard goguenard de l'Omega.

– Bien….reprit ce dernier. Donc, il était une fois, un jeune dieu qui vivait avec son père, sa sœur et les autres anges. Ce jeune Dieu était un ange de haut rang dont le niveau hiérarchique était égal à celui de la Fille bien-aimée du Créateur. Un jour, le Créateur convoqua tous les habitants du ciel, afin d'honorer tout particulièrement sa Fille en présence de tous les anges. IL lui donna le pouvoir de créer une race. Ce qui rendit le jeune Dieu jaloux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ce même pouvoir ? Il était jaloux de sa sœur; il l'enviait. Cependant, quand tous les anges se prosternèrent devant Elle pour reconnaître sa suprématie et son autorité légitime, il s'inclina avec eux; mais son cœur était rempli de haine et d'envie.

– Tout ça pour une question de jalousie fraternelle ?

– La Vierge Scribe faisait partie du conseil spécial de Dieu concernant ses plans, tandis que Lui, ne les connaissait pas. Il se croyait le préféré du Créateur et de ses anges, pourquoi aurait-il dû se prosterner devant sa sœur ?

– Peut-être parce que sa sœur est plus intelligente ? Marmonna Butch.

La tête de l'Omega se tourna vers lui, à la vitesse d'un cobra.

– Nous sommes les enfants du Créateur, pauvre ignare. Nous avons les mêmes attributs, particularités. Nous sommes des jumeaux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on rende hommage à Elle plus qu'à lui ?

– Putain, j'en reviens pas. Monsieur était jaloux, alors Monsieur a decidé de foutre le bordel…..Tu veux connaitre le fond de ma pensée ? Ce sont des gamineries…Voilà ce que c'est !

L'Omega, perdu dans son histoire, ne tint même pas compte de l'interruption du flic.

– Il quitta la présence immédiate du Créateur, mécontent et rempli d'envie à l'égard de la Vierge Scribe. Dissimulant ses véritables desseins, il rassembla les anges et exposa son sujet: lui-même. Se faisant passer pour une victime, il dit que Créateur lui avait préféré sa sœur et l'avait laissé de côté. Mais les anges ne lui suivirent pas. Ils le laissèrent tomber, préférant rester avec le Créateur.

– Ouf….

– Ferme-la, stupide humain. Le jeune Dieu, très énervé s'en prit au créateur, l'accusant de l'avoir abandonner. Mais on ne s'attaquait pas impunément au créateur. Ce qu'il comprit trop tard. Le Créateur, pour le punir, l'envoya dans le monde obscur, l'obligeant à y vivre tout le reste de son existence.

– Et vous aviez tellement la rage, que vous avez décidé de créer votre propre race et d'en faire les ennemis de la race de votre sœur.

– C'est ça ! Tu as tout compris, jubila l'Omega…

– Vous êtes un malade….Parce que votre égo démesuré a été atteint, vous avez opté pour une guerre….

– Non, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Le Créateur m'a lâchement abandonné, ma sœur aussi…Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses….

– Et qu'est ce que je viens foutre dans ce merdier ?

– Toi…Toi, tu es ma petite cerise sur le gâteau… Tu es mon petit cheval de Troie. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir anéantir la race des vampires et la confrérie.

– JAMAIS. Va te faire foutre !

L'hilarité de la créature fut comme un coup de poing dans les entrailles de Butch.

– Tu crois sincèrement que tu as voix au chapitre….Pauvre petit flic. Allez, maintenant, soit un gentil petit humain et dors…

Butch voulut l'insulter de tous les noms, mais l'Omega mit sa main sur lui, et il fut envoyé dans un profond sommeil.

L'Omega le fixa un long moment. Puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait son directeur qui attendait les ordres.

– Amenez-le à l'endroit convenu. Puis laissez un message à la confrérie. Ils viendront le récupérer.

– Mais Seigneur…

– Fais ce que je te dis, répliqua l'Omega de sa voix glacée.

Le lesser redevint aussitôt muet. Il fit un geste et trois autres lessers se présentèrent. Ils soulevèrent Butch et l'emmenèrent.

Butch se réveilla complètement désorienté. La douleur au ventre se rappela instantanément à lui. Soulevant avec difficulté sa tête, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une clairière, installé contre un arbre. La nuit allait tomber. Et il sentait que la température allait chuter. Il allait mourir. Seul, comme un con, dans une plaine, fouetté par un vent polaire. Et personne ne savait qu'il était là. Bordel, il allait crever parce qu'il avait kiffé le seul type sur lequel il n'aurait jamais dû poser ses yeux. Putain de lui ! Pas foutu de garder sa queue dans son caleçon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas baisé.

Au loin, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur. Merci Seigneur, il n'allait pas casser sa pipe dans une foutue clairière. Il espéra vivement que la voiture qui s'approchait était un véhicule ami.

Il faillit pleurer de soulagement quand il vit une escalade noire arriver en trombe. Et remercia le Seigneur, quand il vit la source de ses emmerdes sortir de la caisse.

Le vampire se précipita vers lui.

– V ! T'es venu me chercher…

Et il retomba inconscient dans les bras du vampire, sans entendre sa réponse.

– Je serais parti dans le Dhund pour toi….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Il le regardait, cet humain, sa source de malheur, son plaisir et sa déchéance. Il était sur le brancard, complètement blafard, de temps à autres, des gémissements sortaient de cette bouche si experte à donner du plaisir.

Vishous avait fait une constatation bizarre. Sa main nucléaire avait l'air de faire du bien quand il la passait sur sa blessure. Comme si la lumière de sa main s'infiltrait et nettoyait l'intérieur de l'entaille. Il avait pris note mentalement d'en discuter avec la Vierge Scribe.

Il était en train de passer sa main sur le ventre du flic quand il entendit Jane arriver, derrière lui. Avait-elle encore ce nom ? Depuis qu'il avait peter un câble et que sa fragrance s'était déployer comme un étendard dans le bureau du Roi. Jane était discrètement restée en retrait depuis que le flic était revenu entre la vie et la mort et avait été installé dans l'infirmerie. Professionnelle, elle s'était occupée du flic, sans dire un seul mot, sentant malgré elle la fragrance de Vishous sur tout le corps de Butch.

Comment va-t-il ?

Etat stable, répondit V, ne quittant pas le visage du flic des yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Le guerrier soupira. Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Le mec avait une immense cicatrice sur son ventre, noire. Ce fils de pute d'Omega l'avait torturé, et fait bien d'autre chose.

Vishous ?

Le frère détacha ses yeux du flic et s'obligea à tourner vers son ex-compagne.

J'ai demandé une audience au Roi.

Il se crispa. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir demandé un entretien avec Wrath. Il aurait du lui-même le faire. Cette femelle avait trop de classe. Trop digne, trop honorable. Elle savait, depuis l'instant où Butch avait atterrit dans leur monde, elle savait ! Il ferma les yeux. Honte et douleurs se mélangeant dans ses entrailles, en cocktail explosif.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Desolé ? Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était un mot inutile, le regret n'avait pas de place dans une vie. Assumer ses choix ! En aucun cas les regretter. Mais ce mode de fonctionnement, cette fois là, avait ses limites. Se présentant sous la forme d'une femme médecin.

Etait-il désolé ? D'une certaine façon oui ! Desolé de lui avoir fait croire à une vie idyllique, avec lui. Alors qu'il n'était même pas dédié.

Il détestait ce mot, regret ! Vaste bouffonnerie de l'existence que d'avoir des regrets, remord, repentance…and Co ! Merde ! Voilà…

Ca ne faisait tout simplement pas parti de son vocabulaire. Définition inexistante. Incapable même de le professer.

Il n'était qu'un ignoble connard…

Jane…

Ne dis rien. Inutile et cela t'écorcherait la bouche, riposta Jane d'une voix douce.

Il se tourna résolument vers elle.

Et pourtant…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Seigneur…

C'est la vie. Dit-elle. Avec ses blessures de guerre.

Jane…Je…

Elle eut un sourire tremblant et désespéré.

Tu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas à l'encontre de tes instincts, de ton cœur, de ton âme. Et moi…Moi, plutôt me tirer une balle dans la tête que de vivre avec un homme qui par obligation honorable, resterait avec moi. Je vaux mieux que ça…Et toi aussi…

Pas faux….Mais….

Vishous, il n'a rien à dire…Tu es amoureux (le visage du frère se crispa). Mais pas de moi, c'est un fait, que même toi, tu dois admettre.

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Jane enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

Je n'en sais franchement rien. Vous aurez toujours besoin d'un médecin. Et moi, je ne peux pas réintégrer le monde humain.

Je pense que Wrath n'émettrais pas d'objection à ce que tu restes…

La confrérie, peut être que non…mais…Lui, désignant d'un mouvement de tête Butch ?

Il n'a rien à dire.

Certes V, mais ça ne sera pas si facile…

Tu es un excellent chirurgien, Jane. Le meilleur que je connaisse. Butch va devoir se faire à l'idée. Point barre.

On verra bien…Bon, je vais te laisser…Je suis heureuse qu'on ait réussi à clarifier les choses en douceur.

Jane commença à se retourner dans l'intention évidente de quitter les lieux, elle se approcha de la porte quand la voix de son ex-mâle la retint.

Jane ?

Toujours de dos, elle répondit.

Oui ?

Vishous se rapprocha d'elle en deux longues enjambées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de humer l'odeur de cuir et tabac turc.

Vishous la prit dans ses bras et approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de son ex. Elle ne se détourna pas, fermant les yeux. Voulant sentir une dernière fois l'étreinte de son amant.

Ce fut un baiser d'adieu, de remerciement…Les lèvres se mouvaient avec douceur sur les siennes. Elle s'arracha des bras de Vishous, et inspirant profondément.

Adieu Vishous…

Elle prit la porte et sortit, les larmes coulant sur son visage….pensant à une citation d'Emile Rivest…

« La pire blessure qu'on peut s'infliger c'est de jeter la personne qu'on aime dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aime. »

Cela faisait tellement mal….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Tu es réveillé !? Fit Vishous, dos au lit

Ouais, croassa Butch.

Le frère se retourna, et fixa le convalescent.

Et tu ne t'es pas manifesté ?

Evidemment que non, je ne voulais pas gâcher vos adieux….

Bien…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux mâles. Butch se racla la gorge, et tortilla les draps de ses doigts, sous les yeux impassibles du guerrier, le flic ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Au bout d'une longue minute, Butch prit la parole.

Vous êtes des vampires ?

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard de diamant. Vishous hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Grosso modo, il y a une guerre entre vous et les espèces d'aryens qui m'ont planté, sans que nous, je veux dire la race humaine, soient informés ?

OUI

C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

OUI

Putain….

Va te faire foutre, je t'ai prévenu dès le départ de pas m'approcher, mais buté comme un âne, t'as continué à me relancer. Maintenant que t'es là, tu va faire avec.

Je t'emmerde, trou du cul. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber dans le remake « d'une nuit en enfer », foutu connard. Comment je pouvais deviner un truc pareil, bordel ?

Ben si tu ne m'avais pas collé comme une mouche à sa merde, tu n'aurais jamais eu vent de notre existence. Mais non, Monsieur veut et exige et tout le monde doit fermer sa gueule.

Espèce d'enfoiré. Si tu m'avais dit le départ que je foutais mes pieds dans une guerre ancestrale, je me serais barré vite fait.

Menteur…

Le regard noisette s'enflamma de rage. Puis contre toute attente, le flic sourit.

Pas faux. Je n'aurais pas lâché le morceau aussi facilement.

Vive l'évidence.

Oh ferme là ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce votre putain d'ennemi m'a fait ?

Je ne sais foutrement rien…Je dois voir la Vierge Scribe pour parler de ton cas.

La Vierge Scribe! Ah ouais, la sœur de l'Omega !

Sérieusement, il t'a dit ça !

Ben ouais. J'ai son arbre généalogique complet à ce foutu batard. Mais pour en revenir à cette merde dans mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui grouille et qui est chevillé à mes trippes et mon estomac. Et puis, je sens une putain d'odeur de talc pour bébé.

Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis dans ton corps. Mais, je te jure que je vais trouver la solution.

Butch eut un sourire qui n'atteigne pas ses yeux. Il voulait tellement croire le vampire, mais même lui ne savait ce qu'il avait. Pour se changer les idées, il orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet tout aussi brulant.

Elle accepte ?

Vishous ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il grimaça, tandis que son visage se fermait.

Oui

Butch prit appui sur ses bras et se releva légèrement.

Je suis désolé

Non, tu ne l'es pas.

C'est vrai, je ne le suis pas. Et pourtant, je devrais l'être

Ouais

Ce n'est pas mon genre, V, je te l'assure.

Si tu le dis

Oui, je le dis. Mais toi…toi…C'est comme si t'étais devenu une obsession. Je pense à toi le jour, la nuit, sans cesse. Ca guide mes pensées. Tu hantes mon esprit et t'es devenu comme un deuxième égo. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait et je ne peux pas contrôler ça, même si je le voulais. C'est comme si t'étais devenu une dépendance. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de ne peux pas pouvoir arrêter ça. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de casser un couple. Putain, je déteste ça…Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

A me détacher, de toi, de ses sensations intenses que tu provoques. C'est la première fois. Des mecs, j'en ai eu, des femmes aussi…Mais toi, c'est unique, incroyable !

Au fur et à mesure que le flic parlait, Vishous sentait la glace de son cœur fondre. Ce mec était incroyable. En peu de mot, il avait réussi à l'atteindre, comme Jane n'avait jamais réussi. Ce mec était un pur choc thermique. Une avalanche, un tsunami. Et son mec, maintenant. Car même si il ne répondait pas à cette déclaration enflammée, il savait pertinemment qu'il ressentait la même chose, sans vouloir se l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à lui.

Alors, il resta silencieux. Butch le fixa un long moment. Comme V, ne réagissait pas, il baissa la tête sans plus rien dire. Il releva d'un coup la tête, et lâcha d'un souffle.

Vishous ?

Quoi ?

J'ai peur.

Le vampire le regarda désarçonné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Putain, au sein de la race, il était considéré comme un génie, et là, il n'était même pas foutu de pouvoir soulager son compagnon.

Je vais trouver ! Fulmina V.

Ouais, mais si je deviens comme eux

JAMAIS !

Putain mec, je ne suis pas du genre à faire la chochotte, mais là, je flippe totale. J'ai un truc en moi qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Un truc pas humain !

Vishous se rapprocha de son compagnon en deux enjambés. Et l'attrapa par la nuque, rapprochant son visage de Butch.

JAMAIS…

Et il l'embrassa. Passionnément. Désespérément. Butch souleva ses bras et les enroula autour de la tête de V.


	22. Chapter 22

**ATTENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène MM explicite réservé à un public averti**

Enfin…

Butch s'arrima véritablement à son amant. Sentir cette odeur chaude faite de cuir et de tabac l'enivrait. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

Il fit en sorte de dégager les draps qui l'empêchait de toucher Vishous. Le vampire le regardait faire, le visage tendu par un désir insatiable.

Il le dévorait littéralement du regard, se redressa pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce corps de rêve. Il haleta, sa bouche cramponnée à celle du vampire, lâchant la nuque, il s'aventura vers la braguette gonflée. Butch lâcha la bouche de son amant et il empauma le sexe du frère qui rugit.

Oui…je veux sentir tes mains…

Vishous l'aida à sortir son sexe du pantalon, Butch repoussa sa main et l'empoigna, enserrant la queue avec un soupir de plaisir. Il fit glissa sa paume jusqu'au gland et d'une rotation redescendit d'un geste vers la base. Vishous souffla, les dents serrés par l'effort pour se contrôler. Et à chaque soupir du vampire, le sexe de Butch sentait son membre enfler, s'allonger.

Vishous s'inclina vers Butch, forçant les lèvres du flic à s'ouvrir au passage de sa langue.

Le vampire tremblait d'excitation, tendu à un point extrême. Il voulait sentir ces mains partout sur lui, il voulait le toucher partout, le chevaucher, le posséder sauvagement. Son sexe était à la limite du point deb rupture, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation. Des images lui enflammaient l'esprit – Ses mains plaqués sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il le pilonnait comme un furieux par derrière.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au menton du flic pour bloquer la mâchoire, lui permettant de piller encore plus cette bouche délicieuse.

Je veux te baiser, souffla Vishous d'une voix rauque.

Viens alors, répondit Butch.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Butch retira sa main et écarta légèrement les jambes…Vishous poussa un grondement sourd à cette vue délicieusement obscène. Il se releva sous le regard ahuri de son compagnon et retira ses habits en des gestes saccadés, impatient. Il se retrouva nu. Il fit relever le flic, et lui ota ses habits. Puis sans un mot, il se dirigea vers une pièce et revint avec un tube entre les mains qu'il posa sur le lit.

Le flic ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se rallongea sur le dos, et Vishous ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa à califourchon sur le flic, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la cicatrice. Le flic sentait le membre du vampire palpiter contre lui. Le frottement de leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre les fit gémir.

Du bout de la langue, Vishous lécha les lèvres gonflées par ses précédents baisers, provoquant le flic qui geignit.

Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je te veux. Je veux être en toi. Soupira Vishous.

Ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait. Butch réalisa pleinement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur ce guerrier. Et il en profita. Du bout des doigts, il effleura ces muscles durs de son torse, s'attardant sur la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le pectoral gauche, puis il descendit vers son bas ventre.

Oui…Encore…, supplia Vishous, guidant la main du flic.

La main du flic prit de la vitesse. Il ne lâchait pas le vampire des yeux, se délectant de la vision de ce mâle.

Puis Vishous, ne supportant plus cette torture, l'obligea à relâcher son sexe.

Il se releva et s'accroupit entre les jambes de Butch. Il attrapa le cul du flic et le fit se retourner.

La vue de ce cul bombé, lui arracha un gémissement.

Surtout quand Butch, sans un mot se mit en levrette, donnant implicitement son autorisation.

Les mains du vampire glissèrent sur les deux fesses fermes de Butch, les caressant amoureusement.

Seigneur, tu es magnifique, feula Vishous.

Viens…

Le sexe du vampire remplaça les mains, et il le fit passer entre les deux globes fermes. Butch se poussa contre le membre, se cambrant.

Oh putain…

Le son, presque qu'un feulement que le flic poussa, décupla le désir du vampire. D'une main, il attrapa le tube et Butch sentit un liquide se répandre entre ses fesses. V inséra son index doucement, il sentit son compagnon se crisper contre l'invasion.

Butch ?

J'ai pas trop l'habitude, marmonna le flic.

Je vais y aller doucement.

Le flic ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Bizarre, je ne pensais pas que le mot douceur faisait parti de ton vocabulaire.

Vishous lui assena une grosse claque sur la fesse, suivi d'un baiser.

Avec toi, oui…

..

Vishous rajouta du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et passa deux doigts dans l'endroit convoité, élargissant le passage. Son index se mit en mouvement, cherchant le petit point névralgique. Il sut qu'il avait touché quand il entendit Butch pousser un râle, et vit le grand corps frissonner. Il passa et repassa sur l'endroit, faisant gémir et haleter son amant de plus en plus fort. Quand il vit Butch s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, il retira ses doigts et aspergea sa queue d'une généreuse dose de lubrifiant.

Je devrais te préparer encore plus, mais, j'ai trop envie de toi, je ne plus attendre.

Vas-y, murmura Butch la voix saturée de plaisir.

Vishous ajusta son sexe devant le petit trou et commença à appuyer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grondement quand le bout de son gland entra.

Détends-toi, laisse-moi entrer…

Butch inspira profondément. Et souffla lentement. Vishous poussa encore, s'introduisant encore plus. Ne relâchant la pression que quand il sentit Butch céder.

Oh putain…Oh putain…C'est trop bon…

Il se retira doucement, puis revint, pénétrant le flic de plus en plus qui geignit sous l'inconfort.

Oh oui…

De nouveau il se retira, jusqu'à ne laisser que son gland, puis repartit à l'assaut, frappant de son bout la petite bille de plaisir. Butch ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Son sexe se tendit douloureusement. Plaisir, douleur, excitation, vulnérabilité, toutes ses sensations se mêlaient en lui.

Vishous commença à donner des longs coups de rein, frappant sa prostate. Chaque impact faisait courir une onde de volupté sous la peau de Butch. Vishous lâcha la hanche de son amant et attrapa son sexe. Il se positionna de façon à recouvrir entièrement le flic, et l'obligea à ouvrir encore plus ses jambes.

Butch feula quand il sentit cette paume chaude le branler.

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, balbutia-t-il

Viens…

Vishous accéléra la cadence de ses hanches jusqu'à taper contre les fesses de son amant qui gémissait à chaque fois.

La pièce était saturée par les odeurs de sexe et de la fragrance de mâle dédié du vampire.

Encore…beugla Butch

Oh putain que oui…

Vishous perdit le contrôle, se ruant en Butch qui soupirait. Les deux mâles sentirent leur orgasme monter au diapason.

Plus vite, feula Butch

V augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins et de sa main, la sueur coulait le long de son torse…et puis dans un rugissement de lion, il éjacula, se vidant en Butch qui hurla sous la sensation. Le flic suivit presque aussitôt Vishous dans le plaisir. La main du vampire se remplit de sperme…et contacta ses muscles, arrachant un cri à V.

Les deux males retombèrent sur le lit complètement épuisés…

Tu m'appartiens, murmura Vishous. A moi.

Butch ne protesta pas de cette marque de possession, qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il sentit le vampire, se retirer doucement et l'embrasser entre les épaules. Il sourit, avant de sombrer doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Fatigué, Wrath retira ses lunettes panoramiques et se passa la main sur le visage. Il en avait marre de cette putain d'aristocratie de merde. De leurs doléances, exigences, demandes…En plus de gérer ce bordel, il devait faire face à l'arrivée d'un flic humain qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Et qui s'était fait kidnappé et torturé par l'Omega. Le mec était devenu une menace en puissance, mais intouchable. Et pourquoi ?

Parce que son connard de frère, le plus dangereux de tous, Vishous, qui était lié à une femelle digne avait marqué ce foutu flic, par sa fragrance de male dédié. Putain ! Exit l'idée de buter le flic pour régler le problème. Avec l'assurance d'avoir une migraine carabinée, dans le meilleur des cas, si par malheur la confrérie touchait ne serait-ce que un cheveu de Butch.

Il attendait la réponse de la mère de la race pour le cas Butch. La Vierge Scribe était informée de la situation, mais comme d'habitude, était en mode silence radio. Le laissant se dépatouiller dans ce gros bordel. Fais chier !

Il y avait des nuits, comme celle-ci, où il avait envie de tout foutre en l'air et de se barrer, sa reine sur ses épaules.

Il remit ses lunettes, expirant jusqu'à ce que tout son oxygène sorte de ses poumons.

Il entendit des coups timides sur sa porte. Il savait qui était derrière, attendant son bon vouloir. Ouais, c'était une nuit de merde, pas à dire.

Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Jane entra dans la pièce. La femelle avait pleuré. Il sentait l'odeur du désespoir et de la tristesse sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Il secoua la tête affligé par cette détresse qui lui piqua le nez à un degré insupportable.

Mon Seigneur…

Installe-toi Jane.

La femelle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du Roi, la tête baissée. Le roi regarda l'ex-compagne de son frère, accablé. Putain, c'était une shellane digne de valeur, un excellent médecin, un atout dans cette guerre permanente. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, de vivre le bonheur après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Mais la destinée s'était imposée de façon implacable, et brisait certaines âmes sur sa route.

Par reflexe, il posa la question la plus con qu'il soit dans ces circonstances.

Comment vas-tu ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se flagellant intérieurement de sa stupidité. Mais Jane eut un sourire désespérément résigné.

Mal, Wrath…

Désolé !

Pas de problème.

Jane prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers le visage royal, figé dans une colère contenue.

Pendant une seconde, elle eut la sensation de vaciller, mais elle se reprit et son visage se durcit. Quand elle parla, sa voix était neutre.

Je demande officiellement à être désuni du frère Vishous, fils du bloodletter.

Elle vit distinctement les mains du Roi se crisper. Une vague de froid s'abattit dans la pièce.

J'accepte ta requête, Jane. J'en ferais part à la Vierge Scribe. Je t'informerais du résultat dès que j'ai une réponse.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses, se redressant.

Jane ?

Oui !

Je souhaite que tu restes en tant que médecin officiel de la Confrérie. Mais, je comprendrais que tu ne désires pas demeurer au manoir. Et je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Merci Wrath. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je…Je…Je ne supporterais pas.

Le Roi hocha la tête, acceptant. Jane reprit, d'une voix basse

Je vais m'installer au refuge. C'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Je viendrais si vous avez besoin de moi.

Derrière ses lunettes panoramiques, Wrath en ferma les yeux de soulagement.

C'est un bon compromis, déclara-t-il.

Il aurait pu la contraindre à rester. Mais ses prérogatives royales devaient s'effacer devant la dignité et la décence de cette femelle. Il jura à voix basse, maudissant son frère.

Je vais demander à Fritz de ranger tes affaires à la piaule.

C'est déjà fait, je lui ai demandé.

Wrath eut un sourire triste.

Tu avais déjà pris ta décision.

Oui, répondit-elle.

Je comprends.

Tu pars quand ?

Jane se figea.

Wrath leva un sourcil.

N'est-ce pas précipité ?

Dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai su. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes. Les plus effroyables de ma vie pour comprendre que j'avais perdu Mo… Vishous. J'ai eu la sensation que la terre s'ouvrait devant moi, m'engloutissant. Et pourtant, c'était magnifique Wrath. Horriblement magnifique. Lire une telle ferveur, dans ses yeux d'habitude si froids, était magnifique. Et là, j'ai compris. Il ne m'a jamais contemplé comme ça. Et je veux qu'un homme me contemple comme ça. Si j'étais restée, on arriverait à se haïr lui et moi. Lui, parce qu'il n'était pas avec son helleren. Et moi, parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme je voudrais l'être.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Wrath ne trouva rien à répliquer. Jane continua.

Je ne peux pas rester. C'est inconcevable. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance. Maintenant. Je dois me reconstruire.

Très bien.

De quoi ?

Pour tout. De me laisser partir. De comprendre…

Le jeune médecin se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Wrath recula légèrement son fauteuil, sentant l'approche de la femelle. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit doucement son visage et le leva vers elle. Le Roi resta figé. Doucement, elle se rapprocha et embrassa la joue de Wrath. Le roi, prit la main de Jane et la lui baisa.

Tu vas me manquer Jane.

Vous allez tous me manquer, répondit-elle la voix rauque.

Elle se releva et silencieusement traversa la pièce. La porte se referma sans bruit. Wrath se prit la tête entre les mains.

Chienne de vie….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Vishous regardait son mâle dormir comme un bébé. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser ce corps et Butch émit un gémissement de plaisir en réponse. Ils étaient dans une sacrée merde. Surtout Lui.

Butch se retourna, sans se réveiller et s'étala sans vergogne sur le lit étroit. Ce qui permit à V de mieux regarder cette blessure. Il passa sa main nitescente sur la meurtrissure de son ventre. Butch prit une brusque inspiration et poussa un soupir entremêlé de soulagements et de plaisirs.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce. V se leva précipitamment et prit le téléphone.

Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

Ramenés tes fesses tout de suite, répliqua Wrath sur le même ton.

J'arrive

Wrath raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son frère de lui demander le motif de cette convocation. Vishous prit ses frusques et se rhabilla vite fait. Apres un dernier regard sur l'endormi, il ferma la porte doucement. Il allait se faire massacrer, il le savait, mais il n'en avait un peu rien à foutre. Le flic resterait là. Sans discussion ou palabres.

Il longea le couloir et monta les escaliers pour se retrouver face à la porte du bureau du Roi. Il entra sans frapper.

T'as un problème avec la politesse, grogna Wrath.

Vishous haussa les épaules. Et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de son Roi.

J'écoute….

Comment vas le flic ?

Il se repose pour le moment. Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

J'ai demandé des explications à la Vierge Scribe.

Et ?

Et j'attends sa réponse.

C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

Oui, mais pas que pour ça.

Vishous sentit que ça allait barder pour son matricule.

Wrath prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Jane a demandé que votre union soit annulée.

Le frère eut un haut le cœur. La femelle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Mais, il était mal placé pour émettre une objection.

Et j'ai accepté, reprit Wrath.

Bien…

T'es qu'un sale foutu salopard, hurla le Roi. C'était une femelle digne. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Je sais, répondit Vishous. Mais dis-moi mon Roi, quand tu as rencontré Beth, tu n'as pas jeté Marissa ?

Wrath se leva d'un bond, son corps massif crispé par la rage.

Ne mêle pas ma Shellane à cette merde, connard !

Et pourtant, les circonstances sont presque les mêmes, Wrath.

Je n'ai jamais fait croire à Marissa que j'allais m'unir avec elle.

Arrête ton char ! Cette union était décidée depuis ta naissance.

Va te faire foutre !

Putain Wrath ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ce foutoir. Je suis un mâle dédié. DEDIE ! Putain de merde. Grosse connerie que cet instinct qui te rend complètement dépendant à une personne. Qu'est ce qui était le mieux ? Que je reste comme ça avec une femelle que j'aurais hais à force ou que je me rende compte maintenant et qu'on fasse les choses dans les normes. Réponds-moi !

Wrath se passa une main énervée dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il se rassit, poussant un profond soupir de lassitude.

Non, il valait mieux que vous vous sépariez sans cris et larmes. C'est un fait ! Mais je te préviens, elle reste le chirurgien officiel de la confrérie. Tu peux monter/descendre que ça ne changera pas. Elle s'est installée au refuge et viendra dès qu'on a besoin d'elle.

Je n'ai rien à dire.

T'as intérêt et ton flic aussi…

Vishous soupira de soulagement. Le Roi comprenait sa position. Il n'adhérait pas, mais il comprenait.

Et maintenant ? Demanda le frère.

Maintenant quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

On attend que la Vierge Scribe donne son accord à votre désunion et nous fasse ses recommandations concernant ton flic.

La phrase à peine terminée que La Vierge Scribe se matérialisa devant eux. Les deux vampires s'agenouillèrent.

Relevez-vous guerriers ! Il est arrivé à mon attention qu'un humain a été kidnappé et torturé par l'Omega.

Oui Déesse…

Cet humain est encore vivant ?

Oui, il se repose à l'infirmerie du manoir.

Bien….Bien….Je veux le voir ! Maintenant.

Il dort, fit Vishous.

La capuche noire de la Vierge se tourna vers son fils.

Nous allons vous y emmener, déesse, rétorqua Wrath, jetant un regard noir à V.

Allons-y guerriers

La fine silhouette se dirigea vers la porte suivie des deux vampires. Vishous était inquiet. Il savait que sa mahman mettait la protection de la race au-dessus de tout. Et si le flic était une menace, elle l'éliminerait purement et simplement. Sans aucun état d'âme.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte où dormait Butch, il ne put empêcher sa fragrance d'exploser. La Vierge Scribe s'arrêta une seconde et se retourna vers lui.

Alors ainsi, tu t'es dédié à cet humain…

Oui déesse.

La Vierge Scribe continua à le fixer sans dire un mot, puis entra dans la pièce. Vishous ne put que prier silencieusement pour la survie de son compagnon. Et un malheur, en appelant un autre, Butch ouvrit les yeux au même moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Une idée bizarre traversa l'esprit de Butch quand il se réveilla. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps souriait. Pouvait-on dire qu'un corps souriait ? Manifestement oui, au vu de ses sensations qui lui traversaient le corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit lascivement à la vue de son amant qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'être heureux de le voir.

Le flic fronça les sourcils. Son mec avait l'air furax. Rien de nouveau, mais quand même, merde quoi, ils avaient pris un putain de pied d'enfer et lui avait la gueule des mauvais jours. Butch soupira…

Et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Une créature ridiculement petite, habillée tout en noir, capuche comprise, se tenait à côté du Boss de la confrérie. Petite, mais qui dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Très puissant. Tellement puissant qu'il voyait bien la déférence et le respect qui agitaient les deux guerriers en cette présence. Cette femme avait quelque chose d'unique et de magnétique. En bref, elle était clairement flippante. Aussi flippante que l'Omega.

Bonjour, croassa-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il vit distinctement Vishous lever ses yeux au ciel comme pour prier. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, encore ! Il était poli et cordial !

Pas de question, humain !

Métallique.

La voix était métallique suintant le danger. Toutes ses alarmes internes se mirent en code rouge. Déjà que le patron de cette meute avait pour seule ambition de le rayer de la surface de la terre, voilà qu'un petit bout de « il ne savait pas quoi », lui donnait des ordres.

Pardonnnnn ? Répondit-il d'une voix sèche. Ecoutez ma petite dame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais en aucun cas mon patron. Je vous ai posé une simple question : Qui êtes-vous ?

Vishous fit un pas en avant, se mettant devant le flic, alors que sa fragrance se déchaina dans la pièce. Tournant légèrement la tête, il adressa une prière incompréhensible pour le flic.

Quoi ? S'exclama Butch. J'ai encore enfreint une de vos satanées règles ? Putain, c'est à se demander si vous avez le droit de respirer sans autorisation, franchement.

– Silence ! S'écria la petite créature.

Butch fixa la femme de ses yeux noisette. Putain, qui était-elle pour que deux des salopards les plus flippant qu'il ait pu connaitre étaient en rase-motte face à elle.

La sœur de l'Oméga ! S'exclama Butch, réalisant d'un coup qui il avait face à lui.

Il se releva légèrement, fusillant la déesse du regard.

Parfait ! J'ai des choses à vous dire, petite madame. Vous vous rendez compte du bordel que vous avez foutu avec votre frère. Vous avez déclenché une guerre qui dure depuis des siècles à cause de vos egos démesurés ! Franchement ! Ce n'est pas assez la merde sur cette terre pour que vous fassiez mumuse avec l'existence des gens ! Et moi, je voulais simplement connaitre V, et je me retrouve avec un truc ignoble dans mon ventre.

Wrath et Vishous ne purent que gémir de désespoir en entendant Butch. Elle allait le tuer. Sans aucun état d'âme.

Etonnement, la capuche se releva et les protagonistes de cette scène eurent la surprise de voir une moue amusée sur le visage magnifique de la déesse. Comme si l'humain allongé sur le lit était un spectacle ultra-comique. Elle se rapprocha de lui, ce qui tétanisa les deux guerriers.

Des…Commença Vishous

Mais quand il la vit poser sa main blanche sur la tête du flic, il ne put continuer. Il grogna, ses canines retroussées sur ses lèvres. Mais fut retenu par son roi, qui enveloppa son bras massif le long de son torse.

Lâche-moi ! Cria le frère.

Attends, murmura le Roi, près de son oreille.

La Vierge Scribe ne disait rien, laissant sa main survoler le visage et les cheveux de Butch, qui ne réagissait pas, comme si il était immobilisé par une puissance invisible. Son regard noisette ne lâchait pas la créature encapuchonnée qui avait l'air de le scanner.

La Vierge Scribe retira sa main et fixa longuement le patient. Un silence irréel s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux guerriers retenaient leur souffle, attendant le verdict. Wrath sentait la tension qui émanait du corps de son frère.

Tu as du sang vampire…Puis sans plus se préoccuper de Butch, elle se tourna vers les frères. Faites lui faire une régression aux anciens. S'il est ce que je pense, la guerre va prendre une nouvelle tournure.

C'est-à-dire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Vishous, toujours retenu par Wrath.

L'humain ne connait pas nos coutumes, Fils du Bloddletter, mais cette méconnaissance ne te concerne pas, fit la Vierge Scribe d'une voix létale.

Excusez-moi, Déesse mère, répondit V, les dents serrées.

La Vierge Scribe hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses.

Soit ! Riposta la Vierge Scribe. Si la récession affirme ce que je dis. Vous lui ferez passer sa transition.

Oh ! He ! On se calme, s'opposa Butch. On ne transitera rien du tout et on ne me régresse pas non plus. Ça ne va pas, non ! Je ne suis pas un vampire. Je suis un être humain normal. Qui n'en a rien à foutre de vos histoires de guerre. Alors, vos conneries de transition régressive vous pouvez vous la carrer dans le c…

Il fut interrompu par une main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur à celui qui avait osé intercepter sa diatribe enflammé. V.

Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez Vierge Scribe, annonça Wrath sur un ton de commandement qui souffrait d'aucune contestation possible.

Le Roi jeta un regard d'avertissement au patient qui se débattait pour faire lâcher la prise du frère.

Allez-vous faire f…, beugla Butch. Mais une fois encore Vishous le fit taire, les yeux menaçants.

La Vierge Scribe inclina son visage et sans un mot se dématérialisa devant un Butch halluciné.

Vishous retira sa main.

Allez-vous faire foutre hurla Butch, dès que V le libera. Je ne suis pas un vampire, et vous ne ferez rien du tout. Je vous jure que si vous avez le malheur de n'effleurer qu'un seul cheveu de ma tête, je vous le ferais payer au centuple.

Wrath eut un haut le cœur. Une colère monumentale le prit aux tripes. En deux enjambées rapides, il se présenta face au flic. Son visage se rapprocha à un millimètre de celui de Butch, qui eut la décence de déglutir face à une telle rage.

Ecoutes moi bien, foutu connard. TU ES DANS MON MONDE. Ce sont mes règles qui s'appliquent. Tu as du sang vampire. Tu es un vampire. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait chier. Tu vas faire cette foutue régression et si cette connerie est vérifiée, tu passeras ta transition. Est-ce je suis clair ?

Pourquoi ?

Wrath se releva.

La Vierge Scribe l'a édictée. Sa parole fait loi. Il n'y a pas à revenir dessus.

Je suis catholique, alors votre Vierge Scribe me passe au-dessus, cracha Butch, l'air mauvais. Je n'ai pas à obéir à vos règles.

C'est là que tu te trompes, flic, Je te l'ai dit et te le répète. Tu es dans mon monde. Donc tu OBEIS à mes règles.

Butch se rallongea sur le lit, le corps en tension. Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit, une lueur résolue au fond.

Bon, je vous propose un deal. Je disparais purement et simplement. C'est comme on ne s'était jamais rencontré. Je n'essayerai plus de rentrer en contact avec…il déglutit, son regard se dirigea vers le frère qui n'avait encore rien dit.

C'est trop tard, répliqua V, d'une voix sombre. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Maintenant tu assumes. Tu resteras ici.

Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

Non, tu ne l'as plus.

Laissez-moi…

Butch ?

J'ai dit laissez-moi…répéta le flic, évitant le regard pénétrant de son compagnon.

Wrath et Vishous échangèrent un regard. Le mec avait l'air complétement anéanti. Ce que Vishous ne supportait pas. Il voulut parler, mais son Roi, le fit taire d'un geste. Apres un dernier coup d'œil sur la masse allongée sur le lit, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Quand ils la franchirent, Vishous se tourna vers Wrath.

Laisse-lui le temps d'avaler la couleuvre V ! Il s'y fera…fit Wrath, ne laissant pas Vishous s'exprimer.

Wrath…Je…

Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te faire le mec le plus irritant et borné de cette race, hein…

Une grimace tordit les lèvres du frère.

Wrath avança, Vishous le suivit…Il crut entendre marmonner…des mots comme ressembler et assembler.

Ce qui avait somme toute un fond de vérité…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Butch était installé sur le lit, ruminant ses idées.

On lui avait fait subir cette putain de régression aux ancêtres. Un truc de malade. Vishous s'était mis en face de lui. Il lui avait parlé longuement pour qu'il se détende, tout en lui frottant longtemps la poitrine, dans un mouvement de berceuse, lui demandant de ne pas arrêter de le fixer.

Il avait vu la pupille du vampire s'élargir jusqu'à couvrir son iris, ce qui l'avait fait flipper un max, mais Vishous avait réussi à le calmer, jusqu'à lui faire ressentir une sensation de flottement qui l'apaisait.

La voix hypnotique de son compagnon l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'impression de tomber en apesanteur. La seule dont il se souvint, c'est de la main de Vishous qui s'approchait puis plus rien. Le néant. L'obscurité.

Il s'était réveillé une première fois, tremblant, puis était retombé dans un coma. Pour se réveiller une deuxième fois avec le Roi et V à son chevet.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il avait vu le Roi retirer ses lunettes panoramiques et lui annoncer cash.

Comment va cousin ?

Verdict, il avait du sang vampire. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du Roi en personne, qui avait renchéri, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me doutais bien que tu avais quelque chose de royal, mais je m'étais arrêté au fait d'être qu'un royal emmerdeur ! Je ne peux décemment buter un membre de mon sang, ça ferait tache !

Apres lui avoir expliqué qu'il était vampire, ils l'avaient laissé seul pour qu'il puisse ingurgiter sans revomir cette incroyable annonce.

Et maintenant qu'il avait pris toute la mesure de l'information, il devait prendre une décision.

Ce qui l'amena à faire une Check List ! Il avait du temps pour ça ! Vu qu'il ne savait pas quel jour il était, quelle heure depuis qu'il avait mis ces pieds dans cette foutue baraque.

Il n'était pas con, et avait bien compris qu'il était rentré dans un monde dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Le Roi, son cousin, n'avait pas eu besoin de le menacer pour lui faire entendre cette vérité.

Donc !

Il pesa le pour et le contre : vie humaine contre vie potentiellement vampirique. Et là, il était foutrement dans la merde.

Car s'il connaissait les tenants et aboutissants de sa vie humaine, il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de la vie des vampires. Il était dans le noir total. Et il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, d'avoir des infos avant de prendre une décision. En clair, il avait perdu le contrôle de son existence.

Et ça, ça le faisait royalement chier.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'infos !

La porte s'entrouvrit, il se figea aux aguets. Quand il vit qui était venu le voir, il se demanda si les dieux ne lui avaient pas octroyer une petite chance.

Bonjour Butch, fit Beth.

Bordel de merde, cette femme était véritablement sublime, et bizarrement faisait un super couple avec le godzilla royal de service.

Hey beauté ! Commet vas ?

Bien, très bien même…

Que me vaut l'honneur ?

On m'a envoyé !

Vishous ?

Oui ! Il s'est dit que tu avais besoin peut être d'être un peu guidé dans cette nébuleuse qu'est la race des vampires, s'exclama-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

Je ne te le fais pas dire. Putain, ce mec a le don de savoir ce dont j'ai besoin quand j'en ai besoin….Foutu vampire ! Et il sait qui m'envoyé…

Oh, il est plus que ça…

Butch leva un sourcil intéressé.

Ah Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qu'il est d'autre ?

Je te laisse le découvrir, cher inspecteur ! Et je peux te dire une chose, c'est que ça va être trééééééééééés intéressant à contempler…

Ah, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'achèvement d'existence !

Non, tu me connais ! Mais la confrérie et les shellanes attendent avec impatience d'assister à vos débordements…

Bordel de Dieu !

C'est ça, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais bon, en attendant ces divertissements, laisse-moi un peu te briefer sur la race des vampires.

Ok ma belle, vas-y

Elle s'approcha et se posa sans façon sur le lit à côté de lui.

On essaye de trouver des infos sur ton père. Mais le vampire a bien caché les choses. Bref ! Tu es à demi-vampire. Comme moi. Si tu es d'accord, en fait tu n'as plus trop le choix, on te fera passer ta transition. Les vampires vivent plus longtemps que les humains. Ils sont aussi plus forts. On mange et on boit comme les humains. Mais pour survivre, tu dois boire du sang (Butch fit une moue de dégout). Non, reprit Beth. On ne boit pas sur les humains, mais sur un vampire de sexe opposé. Le sang des humains est beaucoup trop pauvre. On est allergique à la lumière, mais il faudrait qu'on voit si toi tu l'es quand tu seras vampire. Le reste, tu le sais, la guerre contre les lessers et tout…

Butch prit une grande inspiration.

Tu regrettes ta vie d'avant Beth ?

La femelle eut un merveilleux sourire, qui illumina la petite pièce.

Non ! J'adore ce que je suis. Et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir quitté mon ancienne existence. Je suis avec Wrath. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je me suis sentie complète. C'était comme si avant, il manquait une part essentielle de moi.

Butch la regarda. La jeune femme avait l'air vraiment heureux. Le bonheur transperçait par tous ses pores.

Je ne vais pas te dire que la vie de tous les jours sera rose et sans épines. Mais Butch…

Oui ?

Ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Tu as trouvé un compagnon qui ferait tout pour toi. Si, si, je t'assure. Voyant les yeux noisette s'obscurcir de perplexité. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à te convaincre, mais réfléchis bien à ça ! Tu préfères retourner dans ton ancienne existence sans connaitre le vrai bonheur ou auras-tu assez de couilles pour tout lâcher et prendre à bras le corps la possibilité de vivre une nouvelle vie, avec ton compagnon ?

La jeune Reine se leva du lit. Et s'approcha de la porte. Butch resta assis, sans bouger.

Réfléchis bien, Irlandais ! Réfléchis bien….

Et elle sortit, laissant le flic ruminer….Et prendre sa décision.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

On l'avait autorisé à passer un coup de fil. Ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être limite un condamné à mort. Installé sur le lit, il prit son portable et composa le numéro.

Ouais !

José ?

Putain Butch….Bordel, t'es où ? Le chef est en train de préparer les papiers pour te virer à cause de ton absence. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais il n'en a rien à foutre…

Le ton quasi-hystérique de son coéquipier, lui arracha un sourire.

Calme mon pote !

Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn…C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, foutu emmerdeur. Calme ! Non, je ne suis pas calme. Mon meilleur ami a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai un putain de chefaillon qui me colle au cul pour me tirer les vers du nez. Et toi, tu me dis Calme…Va te faire foutre….

Je sais José !

Non tu ne sais pas…C'est Beyrouth ici ! Je dois carrément raser les murs pour éviter que l'autre merde me tombe dessus. Je dois jouer à Fantômas, biaiser, faire l'anguille…Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas simple.

José ?

Je dois raconter des bobards dignes d'un conte de fée pour expliquer ton absence…

José ?

Et puis il y a ma Theresa qui est en complète panique à cause de toi…Rien que ça te vaudrait une mise à mort !

JOSE !

QUOI ?

Je dois te parler.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

T'es mortellement sérieux, là ?

Ouais…

Qu'est ce qui se passe, putain ?

Je…

Je quoi, foutu connard ? Le ton de la voix du mexicain approchait celui des sopranos.

Je suis un vampire, lâcha Butch d'une traite.

Le silence se fit encore plus long.

Tu es un quoi ? Demanda José d'un ton abasourdi.

Un vampire

C'est quoi ces conneries, putain ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un humain normal. Ils t'ont mordu ? Putain, je le savais que c'était une idée de merde…

Non, non, José. En fait on nait vampire.

Tu bouffes de l'ail, tu vas dans les églises, le soleil ne te brule pas…Comment tu peux être un vampire ?

C'est des conneries tout ça, mon pote. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

Ah ouais ? Tu crois qu'une crise cardiaque n'est pas suffisant. Tu souhaites m'achever peut-être ?

Je suis amoureux !

Un ange passa.

Ouch…souffla le petit mexicain

Ouch ?

Oui Ouch ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

Euh…Vishous…

C'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ? Attends ! C'est LE vampire avec le bouc ? Celui avec des yeux de rayons lasers ?

Butch prit une grande inspiration. Et lâcha un simple.

Oui…

Merde alors !

Et c'est tout ?

Putain, mon pote, laisse-moi le temps d'avaler cette énormité, ok ?

Tu savais que j'aimais les mecs…

Oui, mais là tu ne fais pas dans le lambda, pour info. Tu tombes amoureux et il a fallu que ce soit d'un mec qui ressemble plus à un psychopathe en puissance qu'à Beau Brummell.

Je te ferais remarquer que le mec est mort interné et qu'il avait attrapé la syphilis.

N'importe. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde. Aimer un mec gentil, qui bosse – métro, boulot, dodo, quoi ? Non, il a fallu que tu te farcisses le mec le plus flippant de la terre qui vit avec des bonhommes tous aussi cauchemardesques que lui.

Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Ne dis rien, ferme là ! Et laisse-moi déblatérer tranquillement sur ta superbe proportion à te foutre dans la merde.

José…

Ecoute mec…Je ne vais pas te mentir…Ce qui t'arrives me mets une trouille du diable. Les vampires et tout et tout…Mais, putain mec si tu l'aimes, si tu veux finir ta vie avec ce Dracula là… FONCE ! Et si tu m'appelles pour avoir mon avis, c'est que tu es encore plus con que je le croyais…

Vrai ?

Que tu es con, oui !

Crétin…

La bonne blague ! Putain, ne laisse pas échapper cette opportunité de vivre le bonheur. Que ce soit un mec, une nana ou même ET ! Il est temps pour toi d'être heureux, couillon…

Et sans plus de façon, José raccrocha.

José ? José ? Ignoble enfoiré, il m'a raccroché au nez, marmonna Butch, fixant son portable d'un regard noir.

Le temps, concept si difficilement appréciable à tous les niveaux…Rhétorique de merde en vérité…Vishous commençait à haïr le temps !

Le besoin qu'avait son compagnon, futur ou ex, de réfléchir – bordel de merde, le prenait aux tripes.

Il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir de parler…de savoir ! Putain c'était la merde d'être un mâle dédié.

Assis sur le canapé à la piaule, il attendait que ce connard qui tenait son bonheur entre ses mains, prenne sa décision. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que la Reine était passé le voir et avait rempli sa mission de VRP de la race Vampire.

Depuis, plus rien, omerta complète de la part de l'irlandais. Alors, il se refrénait…Lui ! Se contenir pour ne pas traverser le manoir et marquer sa possession sur le flic grincheux….Qui l'avait cherché, provoqué de mille et une manière ! C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Sentant les prémices d'une excitation colérique monter, il s'était acharné sur les sacs de sport jusqu'à les exploser tous, sous l'œil impassible du plus sadique des vampires. Ensuite, il avait méthodiquement vidé toutes les bouteilles de Gosse qui s'étaient malencontreusement mises sur son chemin. Pour finir devant ses joujoux, en incapacité total de lire les écrans, tellement son cerveau avait été noyé dans l'alcool.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis comme un pauvre con sur ce canapé, à essayer de récupérer son cerveau en mode éthylique et de reprendre une apparence a peu près convenable…

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de cette déchéance absurde.

Et ce silence…lourd qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui démontrer sa solitude !

Putain, il lui fallait autant de temps pour prendre une décision ?

Visiblement Oui !

Il se leva, incapable de rester immobile ! Et retourna pour une énième fois dans la cuisine se rafistoler au café…A se demander s'il n'allait pas devenir un bodum lui-même, à force.

Il revint poser son cul sur le canapé et pris la télécommande. Il avait des matchs des Red Sox, en retard, une manière de faire passer ce foutu temps, et de pleurer sur les défaites de son équipe.

Il commença à porter son mug à la bouche quand il entendit un coup à la porte. Il ressentit une sensation de fébrilité lui parcourir le corps.

Et espérait vraiment que la personne derrière cette porte était celle à qui il pensait.


	28. Chapter 28

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous se leva lentement du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Un coup d'œil àspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanl'écran, accéléra les battements de son cœur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch se tenait là, les yeux noisette enflammés par une résolution implacable. Un silence plein de tension s'installa entre les deux mâles. Puis Butch fit un pas et entra dans la pièce, claquant d'un coup de pied la porte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Il attrapa le vampire par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVishous émit un son inarticulé et ouvrit la bouche, laissant le passage à la langue de Butch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sans une parole, sans un mot, tout était dit. Butch était là, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Vishous comprit que le flic avait pris sa décision. Il restait. Avec lui, il allait passer sa transition et devenir un vampire. Quand cette certitude s'ancra au plus profond de lui, Vishous perdit son sang-froid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le frère arrima ses mains à la tête du flic, l'empêchant de bouger. Un grondement d'approbation surgit de la poitrine du flic qui se plaqua encore plus au corps musculeux de son amant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ne voulant pas se lâcher, ils oscillèrent, les membres entremêlés vers le canapé, où ils tombèrent lourdement. Vishous dessous et Butch sur le vampire. Leurs sexes se collèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Tu es trop habillé, haleta le flic, lâchant la bouche de son amant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je sais, répondit le vampire, le souffle erratique./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sans perdre de temps, le flic commença à retirer les fringues du frère, tirant sur le tee shirt, faisant craquer le vêtement. Le guerrier eut un sourire pervers, quand il vit le regard noisette s'embraser. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch l'allongea sur le canapé. V voulut se redresser, mais quand il sentit les mains du flic commencer à tirer sur son pantalon, le vampire ne résista pas et se laissa aller. Il feula quand il sentit les paumes chaudes envelopper son sexe dur comme du granit. Le flic jeta le pantalon au loin. Il se redressa légèrement et entreprit de retirer ses habits sous l'œil fixe du vampire, qui ne perdait pas une miette du strip-tease de son compagnon, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hypnotisé, Butch promena son regard sur le corps splendide de son compagnon, ses larges épaules, sa taille étroite, son sexe dur ... Tout à son observation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que V le détaillait pareillement. L'irlandais effleura délicatement la douceur musculeuse du ventre plat. V faillit protester de cette douceur mais, surprenant la lueur brûlante qui illuminait les prunelles noisette, il resta muet./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Viens, grogna le vampire. Je te veux !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Oh putain que oui. Tu vas m'avoir. Tout le temps, à chaque instant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La bouche du flic s'abattit sur celle du frère. Mordant, suçant tout ce qui était à la portée de ses lèvres, il entendait le vampire gémir, le voyait se tordre dans ses bras, le corps en sueur. Mais le flic en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Sa boucha lâcha les lèvres de son compagnon et commencèrent à descendre vers le bas. Vishous frémit de tout son être quand il comprit ce que le flic avait en tête. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch continua sa descente, s'arrêtant sur le dessin sur son pectoral gauche, le léchant, goutant cette saveur unique. Puis il reprit doucement son chemin vers l'endroit convoité. Vishous ne pouvait que fixer cette tête brune qui s'abaissait vers son pôle sud, se retenant de le tirer plus vite vers le bas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Putain Butch…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le flic releva la tête, un sourire pervers accroché au visage. Il tomba à genoux devant le canapé, se léchant les lèvres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Quand la bouche chaude enveloppa son sexe, Vishous ne put retenir un rugissement. C'était bon, trop bon. Il baissa les yeux vers le flic qui le pompait, avec assurance. Incapable de détacher son regard du mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa queue./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Seigneur…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch enveloppa la base du sexe du vampire de sa main et tira fort vers le bas tandis que sa bouche titillait le gland. Les hanches du vampire eurent un soubresaut. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le flic continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que Vishous soit fou de désir. Puis il lâcha son gland, tout en continuant à le branler d'une main ferme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe souffle du vampire se fit erratique quand Butch lui prit ses jambes et le tira en avant. Le flic écarta les cuisses du guerrier, lui donnant pleinement accès au petit trou, source de tous les plaisirs. Quand il vit le visage de son amant s'approcher, un long frisson courut son échine. La bouche du flic se colla à lui, lui envoyant des éclairs de plaisirs dans tout le corps. Butch mouilla le trou, glissant doucement sa langue à l'intérieur./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ahhh…, grogna V./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch passa et repassa sa langue, puis il introduit un doigt, profondément. Vishous hurla sous la douleur mêlée de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, s'enfonçant durement dans le canal étroit. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butchhhhhhhhh ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch avait trouvé la petite boule et la titillait, amenant V à un état où la souffrance et le plaisir se mélangeaient./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je t'en prie! Supplia le frère, sans savoir trop ce qu'il demandait, de la pitié, de l'assouvissement de ses sens, tout et n'importe quoi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le flic releva la tête. Vishous était au-delà de toute conscience. Enfin, le vampire était prêt./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Baise-moi, murmura le guerrier./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"T'es sur ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ouais, vas-y, à fond…Je veux que ce soit dur, profond./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Attends, marmonna le flic. Il faut que je mette du lubrifiant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Non…Je veux te sentir complètement…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"A ces mots, Butch perdit la tête. Il écarta encore plus les jambes du vampire. Il reprit le sexe de son amant entre les mains et le branla vite, fort. Le corps du vampire tremblait. Il allait jouir, il sentait les prémices de l'extase monter dans ses reins. Mais, le flic le sentit aussi et bloqua la progression du sperme en serrant le sexe de son amant à la base./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Putain…Hurla Vishous/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch approcha son sexe devant le cul de son homme. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"T'es sur ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bordel…Tu veux une putain de carte d'invitation ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Non, sourit Butch. Mais ça va faire mal, mec. Je sais de quoi je parle./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Rien à foutre. J'en ai envie, haleta le vampire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Alors Butch se lâcha. Le premier contact de cette virilité si dure surprit le guerrier. Il écarquilla les yeux, enfonçant les doigts dans le canapé. Sans le quitter des yeux, le flicspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanentra en lui, d'une seule poussée, profondément, et V sentit tout son corps se contracter sous l'invasion de cette force. Il hurla sous la douleur causée par cette pénétration. Puis il sentitspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandes vagues de plaisir remplacées les pics de douleurs./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ça va ? Demanda le flic essoufflé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Attends un peu, répondit V. Quand la douleur reflua, il hocha la tête pour donner son accord./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"br / Lespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansexe de son mâle était doux et dur, épais, il l'emplissait tout entier. Tout en le maintenant fermement, Butch se retira un peu avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau, tapant sur sa prostate. Vishous ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri tant la sensation était extraordinaire. Il se cramponna à Butch avec le sentiment qu'un ouragan était sur le point de le ravager. Le flic murmura des mots apaisants dont il ne comprit pas bien le sens, et V se cambra entre ses bras. Son amant,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle visage en sueur fixait le visage de son mâle, ses canines scintillantes. Sans réfléchir, il se tordit vers V, lui proposant sa gorge. Les yeux de diamants s'enflammèrent sous cette offrande et le vampire mordit son flic, buvant ce sang sucré. Butch ne put se retenir de hurler d'extase, en sentant les crocs de son homme sur son cou. La fragrance du vampire se déchaina dans les airs, enveloppant Butch qui inspira fortement cette odeur aphrodisiaque. Vishous tenta de lever ses hanches, mais son compagnon le bloqua en s'étalant sur lui. Le guerrier lâcha le cou de son amant, fermant les blessures d'un coup de langue et balbutia./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Putain…..Oui…Oh Seigneur, continue Butch…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch comprit son impatience mieux que lui, il se mit à aller et venir dans un mouvement puissant, entrant et sortant. Ses hanches claquaient contre le cul de son homme. Tandis que les vagues de plaisir se succédaient, il continua au même rythme, tenant ses cuisses écartées pour que le frère n'ait plus aucun contrôle, aucune protection. Il ne lui accorda aucun répit tandis que V se tordait sous lui, d'ailleurs il n'en voulait pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dans un rugissement, Vishous jouit, son sexe comprimé par le ventre dur de Butch. Lorsque la tempête s'apaisa, le vampire demeura inerte, vidé de ses forces. Il était épuisé, à peine conscient. Butch se cambra dans un sursaut, comme foudroyé, atteignant l'extase à son tour, puis il s'écroula sur son amant, le souffle court.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le flic se releva difficilement et se retira, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Vishous. Puis, il se colla contre le flanc de son amant, incapable de se détacher de lui./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je reste, dis Butch, après un long moment de silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La tête du vampire se tourna légèrement vers lui. Butch contempla ce magnifique visage qui affichait un magnifique sourire. Putain ce mec était encore plus bandant quand il avait cette expression de pur plaisir./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je m'en suis douté, gloussa Vishous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch eut un grand sourire. Ils se laissèrent bercer par cette douce béatitude ne voulant pas bouger du canapé. Ils décidèrent de prendre une douche chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver dans la chambre du vampire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous était installé dans le lit quand il vit arrivé Butch, il se décala légèrement, laissant le flic s'installer près de lui. Son amant gigota quelques minutes avant de trouver la position la plus confortable, dos au vampire, se calant contre le corps de son compagnon. Il soupira de bien être, sentant la bouche de V lui effleurer la nuque d'un léger baiser. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient le temps pour parler. Leur existence entière. Là, ils voulaient simplement savourer le plaisir de s'être trouver. Au moment où le vampire commença à s'endormir, il entendit son flic murmurer d'une voix somnolente./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je t'aime V !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Son corps frissonna de plaisir à ces mots. Il s'approcha doucement et susurra à l'oreille de son flic./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Je t'aime Butch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Un ronflement imperceptible fut la seule réponse à sa déclaration./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	29. Chapter 29 et fin

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Quand il vit que les volets étaient fermés, il se tourna vers la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. 16h37. Merde, il était tôt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Il sentit à côté de lui, les draps bouger. Et un bras musculeux s'abattit sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'une cuisse robuste essaya de s'introduire entre les siennes. Il sourit. Une chevelure soyeuse effleura son cou, tandis qu'une odeur de cuir et de tabac turc lui emplissait les narines, le faisant presque ronronner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Il regarda son amant, son compagnon, étalé à côté de lui dans toute sa gloire. Le mec émettait un petit son, qui arracha un gloussement à Butch. Ne voulant pas réveillé son amant, il essaya de retirer le bras et de se dégager doucement de la masse qui le retenait si agréablement. Cependant, il y avait des priorités dans la vie, et la sienne se marquait par une envie pressante d'aller soulager sa vessie. Il prit le bras de son compagnon et le déposa précautionneusement sur le lit. Un grognement retentit dans la chambre. Mais Vishous ne se réveilla pas. Lentement, le flic se détacha de son amant et sortit du lit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Debout à côté du matelas, il vit Vishous tâtonner la place où il était installé il y a quelques secondes, faire un grimace puis se frotter à la place chaude qu'il venait de quitter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Apres un dernier regard vers la forme allongée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Vishous n'avait toujours pas bougé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Le laissant dans son sommeil, le flic alla se préparer un café tranquillement dans la cuisine et se posa sur le canapé, sirotant posément sa dose indispensable de caféine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La réunion de la confrérie n'était pas pour tout de suite, il avait le temps avant que le Roi hurle dans le téléphone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ils étaient de repos ce soir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait mettre son plan en action. Il voulait faire une surprise à Vishous. Mais connaissant son mec, l'obliger à bouger sans lui dire quoi que ce soit allé être un véritable parcours du combattant. Il sourit par anticipation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"V aimait tout savoir. Le pourquoi du comment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait amener son vampire là où il le voulait quand il sentit un bras lui attraper la nuque, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Une bouche paresseuse lui vola son souffle, pendant quelque secondes, le temps pour lui d'avoir sa queue qui se mette au garde à vous./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Salut Nallum, fit la voix rauque de son amant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey…Bien dormi ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Non !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ah bon ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil. Ça ne m'a pas plu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch rigola. Vishous aimait commencer sa journée par une bonne séance de sexe. Selon son humeur au réveil,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spança pouvait prendre une tournure dure et brutale ou bien douce et langoureuse. Et Butch n'arrivait toujours pas à se fixer sur ce qu'il préférait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanV se releva, clairement agacé. Que son amant ne soit pas présent à ce moment crucial et indispensable à son équilibre, ne luispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanplaisait pas. Butch contemplait sa mimique boudeuse, le sourire aux lè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSa désertion du lit commun pouvait des fois avoir des conséquences inattendues. Notamment sur l'humeur de son compagnon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous tendit le bras et prit le mug de son homme./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey…C'est mon café !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ouais !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous porta le mug à ses lèvres, contemplant son amant d'un air provoquant. Apres un long soupir, le flic se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous l'œil moqueur du vampire. Quand il revint, il vit Vishous affalé sur le canapé, buvant tranquillement son café./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch se laissa tomber à côté de lui./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, commença Butch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous posa sa tasse et se tourna vers lui, interrogatif./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ah ouais, raconte…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"J'ai rêvé de notre rencontre./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"C'est-à-dire ? Demanda V. Quand tu as ramené Beth au manoir au moment où elle passait sa transition ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Non ! En fait, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. En fait, je faisais une descente au Zéro Sun et c'est là que je t'ai rencontré./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Et ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ben, t'étais maqué avec une femelle, un docteur/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"T'es sérieux là ? Fulmina le vampire./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ouais. . En fait, c'est le chirurgien de Saint Francis qui s'est marié avec son chef de service. J'ai dû lire ça dans un encart de journal, je pense./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ça me parle vaguement./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"N'importe. Le meilleur de tout ça, c'est que je t'ai couru après. Tu avais le cul entre deux chaises. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous le regarda d'un air ébahi. Puis un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur ses lèvres ourlées./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Normal ! Je suis irrésistible./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Un coup de poing sur l'épaule, le fit partir légèrement en arrière./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"C'est digne d'une réplique de Rhage ça ! Tu devrais arrêter de fricoter avec ce vampire. Ça ne te réussit pas du tout./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous se releva et embrassa le cou de son compagnon, lui envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ensuite, fit V. Que s'est-il passé ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Eh ben, tu avais le cul entre deux chaises. Tu me voulais mais tu te trouvais déloyal vis-à-vis de cette femelle. J'ai bataillé dur pour t'avoir, un vrai parcours du combattant. Tu as fait le mijauré pendant des semaines. Tu m'as repoussé plusieurs fois. Et puis, je me suis fait kidnapper par l'Omega et tu es venu à mon secours./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous grogna au souvenir de cette époque où le flic avait disparu. Il se souvint de la panique intense qu'il avait ressentie. Puis la bataille qu'il avait dû mener pour amener le flic à prendre conscience de ses sentiments./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Et ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ben…Quand tu m'as retrouvé, j'ai dû faire un choix./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lequel ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Rester humain et sortir de ta vie les deux pieds devant ou avec un lavage de cerveau, au choix ou span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbien devenir un vampire etspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpartager le reste de mon existence avec toi./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bien, le choix était simple, alors !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Butch se tourna vers Vishous. Se rapprochant de son compagnon, il posa ses lèvres sur cette bouche qui l'accueillit avec voracité. Quand Butch se redressa, légèrement essoufflé, il eut un sourire triomphant./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En fait Non !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCe n'était pas un choix Nallum, c'était notre destinée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vishous eut un large sourire, illuminant ce superbe visage habituellement sombre. Se collant au corps de son amant, Vishous fit converger sa main vers la grosseur qui tendait le pantalon de son compagnon./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"C'est vrai ! Que ce soitspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen rêve ou dans la réalité, tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Epicétout !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Epicetout ?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Encore un mot Rhagesque, répondit V./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Puis sans laisser le temps, à Butch de polémiquer, il baissa son visage vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui oublia instantanément la conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"FIN./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p 


End file.
